Transfiguratus Futura
by Karen Lily Potter
Summary: SEGUNDA TEMPORADA de Uma Nova História um Novo Destino ( )/s/6572416/1/Uma-Nova-Hist%C3%B3ria-Um-Novo-Destino). Samantha vai perceber que ela perdeu tempo demais se preocupando e não agindo quando podia. Agora ela não tem escolha. Tambem postada aqui (Nyah Fanfiction) .br/historia/222488/Transfiguratus Futura
1. Chapter 1

Samantha, nervosa, conversava com Harry. Estavam na casa dos Dursley a menos de duas semanas e já estavam de castigo. Mas não era sobre isso que conversavam e sim sobre o fato de que hoje, Samantha já estava de malas prontas, ela irá passar o resto do verão com Snape. Só não sabia quem viria busca-la, e isso a preocupava.

— Eu acho que ele mesmo vem buscar você — opinou Harry.

— Eu também acho. E é exatamente isso que me preocupa — comentou Samantha pensativa.

Eles estavam no quarto de Harry quando ouviram o familiar grito do tio _"Potter! Abra a porta"_.

O fato de os Dursley não saberem que Snape é o verdadeiro pai de Sam foi uma decisão de Dumbledore, então quando o tio chamava _"Potter!"_, ele chamava os dois. Samantha, a pedido/ordem de Petúnia, foi arrumar o armário da cozinha, o que não era muito fácil já que seu braço ainda doía e provavelmente ainda estava roxo, umas das consequências do castigo.

Valtér estava na sala lendo o jornal e de forma ríspida perguntou:

— Quem é que está na porta, Potter? — ele levantou e andou até a porta.

A garota estranhou quando a sala entrou em completo silêncio.

— Posso entrar? — perguntou um homem com a voz rouca.

Samantha a reconheceu no mesmo instante, correu até a porta de entrada e se deparou com o tio ligeiramente pálido e paralisado. Harry criou coragem e puxou a visita para dentro, fechando a porta em seguida. Valtér passou de pálido para vermelho de raiva.

— Como ousa Potter! Sabe muito bem que não aceitamos gente da sua laia! Para o quarto vocês dois agora! — ordenou ele furioso, e vendo que ninguém se mexeu, caminhou até Samantha e ameaçou — Vai logo garota! E leve seu irmão junto, ou quer que eu deixe vocês sem comer mais uma vez-

— Espere! — interrompeu Harry — Nós já vamos — completou já puxando Samantha.

Tia Petúnia entrou na sala com Duda e estancou:

— Quem é ele, Valtér?

— Er... Esse é o nosso professor de Poções em Hogwarts: Severo Snape — apresentou Harry.

— Você! — exclamou Petúnia assustada — Você é aquele garoto do parque e que foi para Hogwarts com Lilian.

— Eu diria que é um prazer revê-la Petúnia, mas eu estaria mentindo — retrucou Snape irônico.

— Conhece ele Petúnia? — perguntou Valtér.

— Conheci ele quando criança, era amigo de Lilian — respondeu ela sem tirar os olhos de Snape.

— E ainda é — afirmou Lilian entrando na sala.

— Disse que ia esperar lá fora — lembrou Snape crispando os lábios.

— Até parece que eu perderia a chance de rever minha maninha — respondeu ela sarcástica.

— Eu recebi uma carta dizendo que estava viva — comentou Petúnia quase num sussurro.

— Eu quero deixar bem claro Petúnia — começou a ruiva séria — Eu ainda te amo como irmã pelo tempo em que vivemos juntas, pela forma que fomos criadas. Agradeço por ter recebido meus filhos em sua casa, mas jamais o perdoarei por deixar seu marido ser tão cruel com eles, por deixar seu filho crescer desse modo e principalmente por ser essa pessoa ignorante, ríspida e preconceituosa que se tornou.

— Você não mudou nada... — comentou Snape.

— Harry, arrume suas coisas, seu pai está esperando lá fora — disse ela sem deixar de fitar a irmã.

Harry não esperou por mais e correu para o quarto para arrumar suas coisas.

— Filha, pegue suas coisas agora, não quero ficar nem mais um nesse lugar e muito menos você — decretou Snape entredentes.

— Filha? — estranhou Petúnia acordando do transe — Pensei que você fosse filha de Lilian...

— E sou — confirmou Sam — E dele também — completou apontando para o pai.

Petúnia arfou e ainda pasma, sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

Samantha e Harry apressaram-se em pegar suas coisas. Harry não teve muito trabalho, já que ele nunca chegou a esvaziar totalmente a mala que levava para Hogwarts.

— O que você acha que vai acontecer depois? — perguntou ele preocupado quando entrou no quarto.

— Depois? — questionou Sam confusa.

— É depois — confirmou Harry — Quando estivermos morando com nossas famílias... não vamos mais precisar morar com os Dursley!

— _Você _vai morar com sua família, eu vou morar com meu pai, minha família seria ele, mamãe e você — corrigiu Sam enfiando alguns livros dentro da mala do irmão — Mas sim, você está certo: há duvidas quanto ao futuro... e sinceramente, prefiro deixa-las sendo duvidas.

— Acha que meu pai atrapalha alguma coisa? — questionou Harry tentando colocar a coruja de Sam na gaiola.

A garota riu suavemente e disse:

— Todo Potter atrapalha em algo, Harry... Caso contrario, não seria um Potter.

— Acha que a mamãe gosta do Snape? — questionou Harry estranhando a situação.

— Acho que ela ama seu pai.

— Você sempre tem uma resposta em mente?

— Quase sempre — respondeu Sam rindo.

— Espera — pediu Harry voltando a encara-la — Ela pode sim amar meu pai, mas isso não significa que ela não ama seu pai.

— Você sempre foi meio lerdo assim? — questionou a garota rindo.

— Ela ama os dois! Oh Merlin! — concluiu Harry pasmo.

Rindo ainda mais, Sam pegou suas coisas e acompanhou Harry de volta a sala.

— Então você tem um problema... — disse ela fazendo Harry parar no pé da escada.

— Que problema? — questionou vendo Sam passar por ele com um ar divertido.

— Porque quando se ama duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, deve-se escolher a segunda — respondeu ela indiferente.

— Por que? — perguntaram Lilian e Harry visivelmente interessados.

— Porque se amasse mesmo a primeira, não teria uma segunda opção — completou no mesmo tom.

Lilian ficou ligeiramente vermelha e Harry ficou inquieto. _Ai tem problema..._, pensou Sam.

— Vamos? Quero sair daqui imediatamente — apressou Snape e com um aceno de varinha fez todas as malas desaparecem.

— Onde vamos ficar? — questionou Harry para Lilian quando estávamos do lado de fora.

— Na Mansão Snape.

Ele tropeçou e Sam estancou.

— Uou! Como assim?! — questionou exasperada.

— Algum problema? — questionou a ruiva indiferente.

— Claro que não — ironizou Harry recuperando-se.

— Só me diz como Severo Snape e James Potter vão conviver na mesma casa — pediu Sam sarcástica.

— Eles vão se dar bem...

— Mãe, estamos falando de duas pessoas que se odeiam desde o primeiro segundo em que se encontraram. Sabia que isso pode se tornar a III Guerra Mundial?

— Não exagera — pediu James se aproximando.

No céu, o sol estava fraco e havia nuvens carregadas de chuva, o vento frio tornava o clima ainda mais estranho e incomum para o mês de Julho.

— O tempo está mudando... — comentou Snape fitando o céu — Depois que tudo acabar, será uma nova era.

— Pode ter certeza, pai — concordou Samantha fitando Harry.

Ambos deram as mãos e logo desaparataram em frente a uma Mansão, cercada por grandes muros e protegida por um forte e grande portão negro, onde estava gravado dois "S" bem no meio.

— Isso é que é Mansão! — exclamou a garota entrando no terreno.

A Mansão de três andares, possuía um toque de antiguidade em sua estrutura, na decoração interna e externa, na decoração do enorme jardim e nos detalhes entalhados nas portas e janelas, não tinha muitas flores, mas a grama era verde e havia árvores por quase todo jardin.

— Esse lugar é lindo!

— Concordo plenamente — afirmou Harry ao entrar na sala.

— Criei esse lugar com a ajuda da mãe de vocês — revelou Snape sorrindo.

"_Estou começando a gostar do seu pai..._" disse Harry mentalmente.

"_Espere até ele começar a jogar coisas em você, vai morrer de rir com o que ele fala"_ avisou Samantha.

De repente mamãe correu quase que desesperada para a cozinha.

— O que houve? — questionou James.

Snape apenas riu e a acompanhou, levando todos junto. Quando chegaram, viram-na abraçada com três elfos domésticos de uma só vez. Ao verem Snape, pararam imediatamente e saudaram em uníssono.

— Boa tarde, Mestre Snape.

— Boa tarde. Esses são Louis, Stowe e Amy — apresentou ele apontando para cada um — Pessoal, essa é Samantha Snape, minha filha.

— É um prazer conhecer a filha do nosso Mestre — saudaram os três fazendo uma leve reverência em seguida.

— Esse é Harry Potter e outro é o pai dele, James Potter — completou Snape — Lembre-se: Harry é irmão de Samantha. Amy, pode leva-los para conhecer o resto da casa?

— Claro, senhor — concordou a elfa que usava um vestido simples cinza — Por favor me acompanhem.

— Senhora, senhora — chamou o elfo chamado Louis — Aqui está sua gata.

— Crissy! — a gata negra pulou nos braços de Samantha — Espero que tenha se comportado...

— É uma ótima gata, senhora — elogiou Stowe.

Amy começou a mostrar o primeiro andar, depois passou para o segundo, mostrando o quarto de Samantha e o de Harry que ficavam lado a lado.

O quarto de Sam ficava quase no fim do corredor, onde havia uma porta branca com detalhes parecidos com ramos entalhados na parte inferior da porta, na parte superior havia seu nome "Samantha Snape".

As paredes do quarto estavam na cor lilás, chegando próximo do branco. Havia um guarda-roupa médio (que provavelmente é enorme por dentro), uma escrivaninha próxima a cama que ficava encostada na parede, uma porta lateral e...

— Uma varanda! — exclamou ela alegre ao ver que a grade da varanda, que impedia que as caíssem, era coberta por flores brancas.

Samantha sacou a varinha e fez com que metade das flores ficassem vermelhas e outra metade ficasse verde-esmeralda.

— Eu tenho mais uma coisa para você — revelou Snape entrando no quarto de surpresa e indo abrir a porta lateral, revelando uma sala perfeitamente equipada para o preparo de poções, também havia duas estantes carregadas de livros variados e um estoque de poções particular para a garota.

— Tem uma biblioteca maior no andar de cima...

Ele não teve tempo de terminar pois Samantha pulou em seu pescoço num jeito que poderia ser reconhecido como um forte abraço.

— Onde você estava escondido esse tempo inteiro? — questionou sem larga-lo.

— Esperando por você eu, eu acho — respondeu Snape sem ar.

— Venha Harry, eu mostro o seu quarto — disse Lilian já puxando o filho.

Harry foi levado para o quarto ao lado, logo na porta teve uma surpresa.

— Essa porta é vermelha? — questionou confuso olhando para a porta completamente vermelha, com seu nome escrito em dourado.

— Sim, querido, é vermelha — confirmou ela abrindo a mesma.

Harry deparou-se com algo que parecia impossível em uma casa do Snape: um quarto totalmente grifinório. As paredes eram todas vermelhas, mas não um vermelho chamativo e sim um pouco mais suave, nas mesmas havia desenhos de pomos de ouro por todo lado e pôsteres do seu time de Quadribol favorito. Sua cama era formada com lençóis igualmente vermelhos e com detalhes em dourado e um brasão enorme Grifinória gravado em uma porta lateral.

— O que tem aqui? — questionou ele apontando para a dita porta.

— Uma surpresa do Severo — respondeu Lilian com os olhos brilhando.

Por um momento Harry hesitou em abri-la, pensou que Snape poderia querer mata-lo e aquele era o momento ideal. Uma bomba ou armadilha do outro lado talvez... Mas sua mãe estava ali e ela confia nele. Se Lilian estava viva e ali, ao seu lado, algo que ele achava impossível de acontecer, então por que Snape também não poderia mudar?

Abriu a porta com um estalo e paralisou com o que viu:

Uma sala repleta de acessórios para Quadribol! Duas vassouras atuais, vários kits de manutenção, uniformes, livros sobre o assunto, pomos de ouro e até mesmo goles! Sem mencionar outros kits que ele não reconheceu de inicio.

— Tem certeza que foi o Snape que fez tudo isso? — questionou ainda pasmo.

— Absoluta. Eu estava presente — confirmou Lilian convicta.

— Brilhante!

— Seu pai contribuiu com algumas coisas, ele brigou consigo mesmo quando decidiu dar a você algumas relíquias de família...

Harry não sabia o que faria primeiro. Diante de grandes surpresas, ele sabia que esse será um ano _bem _diferente.

Depois de mostrar o jardim, Amy apressou todos com o alerta que perderiam o jantar. Quando o mesmo foi servido, sentiram falta de alguém.

— Onde está James? — questionou Samantha servindo-se.

— Foi resolver alguns problemas no Ministério — respondeu Lilian indiferente.

Todos permaneceram comendo em silêncio, até Samantha decidir que o silêncio havia durado demais.

— Pai — chamou ela inocentemente.

Snape logo a olhou desconfiado.

— Como se sente tendo Harry como seu hospede? — completou ela como se não quisesse nada.

— Nada feliz — respondeu ele de imediato.

Lilian e Harry passaram a prestar mais atenção na conversa.

— Por que? — quis saber a garota.

— Porque ele devia ficar naquela maldita casa que o único lugar que pode protege-lo.

— Então se preocupa com ele? — Sam sorriu de uma forma estranha.

Snape fechou os olhos sabendo que disse o que não devia e tinha acabado de abrir o caminho que a filha queria.

— Não, eu não me preocupo com o Potter mirim — respondeu tentando parecer convicto.

— Está tentando me convencer ou convencer a si mesmo?

— Você.

— Então posso dizer: essa é a pior mentira que já contou em toda a sua vida! — exclamou exasperada.

— Onde quer chegar? — questionou Snape pacientemente.

— Quero chegar à verdade — admitiu Samantha suspirando.

— Ótimo. Comece contando sobre o futuro — pediu Snape sarcástico.

Ele pensou que esse era um assunto sobre qual ela não falaria, mas Samantha já havia decidido que faria qualquer coisa para mudar os acontecimentos desse ano.

— Ah o futuro... — disse ela quase imitando Trelawney — O futuro é algo imprevisível... tão mutável quanto um voou de uma fênix.

— Vá direto ao ponto — apressou Harry.

— E ai Harry? Como tá a vida amorosa? — perguntou ela mudando de assunto.

— Ah tá ótima — ironizou ele — Futuramente vou me casar com a Gina e meu filho vai se chamar Alvo Severo.

Samantha não aguentou e começou a rir.

— Do que está rindo? — questionou Lilian.

— Pois não é... que você acertou! — disse Sam tentando se controlar.

Harry e Snape engasgaram-se com o próprio suco.

— Alvo _Severo_? — questionou Lilian certificando-se de que ouvira bem.

Sam concordou em meio a risos.

— E ai pessoal? Do que estão rindo? — questionou Aira sentando-se a mesa.

— De onde você veio? — questionou Samantha.

— Snape me deu o endereço hoje de manha e avisou que vocês viriam — respondeu ela rapidamente — Então? Por que estão rindo?

— Harry descobriu que um dos filhos dele vai se chamar Alvo Severo — respondeu Sam recuperando-se.

— Ah... pensei que ele só casaria com a Hermione — resmungou Aira servindo-se.

— Quem é ela? — quis saber Lilian.

— É minha irmã, Aira Snape.

— Sua irmã? Snape, você teve outra filha? Com quem? — perguntou a ruiva num suspiro só.

— Olha o ciúmes... — cantarolou Samantha sorrindo.

Lilian ficou vermelha com o comentário.

— Responda Snape.

— Ela não é filha _desse _Snape, ela meio que veio de outro mundo, outra realidade — defendeu Harry.

— Eu acho que entendi, eu acho — disse Lilian um pouco confusa.

— Então você é minha madrasta? — perguntou Aira a Lilian.

— Não, sou só uma amiga do Snape — respondeu a ruiva — E não namorada dele.

Sam escutou Harry murmurar um _"Ainda..."_ e teve que segurar mais um ataque de risos.

James Potter que se prepare, pois o amor estar no ar novamente...


	2. Aniversário

Uma semana se passou desde a chegada dos "hospedes" a Mansão Snape. O dia de Samantha estava começando a ter um padrão, fazia poções, caminhava pelo jardim conversando com Aira, assistia o irmão jogando Quadribol com o pai, conversava com a mãe sobre coisas que ela insistia que era verdade e a coloca a par sobre a sua vida e pela noite sempre conversava com o pai, sobre qualquer coisa que viesse a mente. Isso ocorreu até dia em que recebeu a visita de Aleny.

— Estou vendo que se deram bem por aqui — comentou ela quando percebeu que pareciam acostumados com a presença de cada um.

— Eu adoro esse lugar — respondeu Samantha feliz.

— Idem — concordou Harry para a surpresa da maioria.

— Eu vim aqui avisar que seu treinamento oficial de Alta Sacerdotisa vai começar amanha.

— Por mim tudo bem. Por quanto tempo?

— Todos os treinamentos para Alta Sacerdotisa dura exatamente quatro meses.

— QUATRO MESES! — exclamou Samantha exasperada — Mas Aleny, as aulas começam em menos de _dois_ meses!

— Eu sei disso Sam. Mas eu não posso fazer nada, são as regras, ninguém previu que um dia uma garota de quatorze anos seria uma Alta Sacerdotisa — explicou Aleny calma.

— Então Samantha vai passar dois meses fora de Hogwarts? — questionou Harry arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Exato, quanto as aulas que faltarão, daremos um jeito — prometeu a ex-Alta Sacerdotisa.

— Como será esse treinamento? — quis saber Sam sem escolhas.

O dia nasceu do mesmo modo de todos os dias desse ano, nublado e incomum. Samantha e Aleny conversavam no jardim, Snape estava encostado em uma árvore observando a conversa de ambas.

— O que deve entender Samantha, é que nem sempre usamos a magia. Muitas vezes usamos armas medievais que são usadas desde os tempos de nossos Senhores — esclareceu Aleny mostrando duas espadas — Saber usar uma espada é extremamente necessário para uma Alta Sacerdotisa.

Sam sabia um pouco sobre espadas, aprendera um pouco com a ajuda de alguns membros do Conselho.

A primeira vez foi um desastre, e nada mudou na segunda tentativa, ela sempre se distraia e deixava Aleny livre para atacar. Na terceira foi bem melhor, já bloqueava melhor o ataque, mas ainda não conseguia manter esse controle.

— Como consigo aprender as coisas tão rápido? — assuntou-se Sam ao ver que melhorava a cada tentativa.

— Todo membro do Conselho aprende mais rápido que o normal, mas você é diferente: aprende mais rápido que todos, é como se estivesse nascido especialmente para isso — comentou Aleny recuando um pouco — Por isso você é a Alta Sacerdotisa mais jovem da história. Agora concentre-se, confie em seus instintos.

A garota concentrou-se o máximo que pôde e atacou, errou por pouco.

— Concentre-se e tente novamente — ordenou Aleny.

Sam tentou novamente, tentou sentir tudo a sua volta e esquecer todos os problemas, concentrou-se em seus instintos, confiar neles... Então sentiu uma força fluir por todo o seu corpo, tomando conta até de sua espada. Seus olhos, agora verdes, também adquiriram um tom avermelhado. Aleny atacou novamente, dessa vez Sam desviou rapidamente e fez a espada voar longe. Aleny se imobilizou quando percebeu que a espada da garota estava a dois centímetros de seu pescoço.

— Droga! Me concentrei demais — resmungou Sam abaixando a espada.

— Sua concentração permitiu que a essência da alma de Gryffindor e Slytherin tomasse conta de você — concluiu Aleny.

— Nunca vamos saber se sou que está lutando ou eles!

— Eu acho que está tão ligada a essa essência, que ela já faz parte de você — sugeriu Aleny de forma séria — Isso é ótimo! Podemos adiantar uma semana de treinamento e começar a treinar feitiços não-verbais e sem o uso da varinha.

Executar feitiços dessa maneira era mais difícil do que Sam pensava. Ela começou com feitiços simples com levitação, até ai tudo bem, o problema começou com os feitiços de defesa e proteção. Os feitiços produzidos por ela não eram fortes o suficiente e se desfaziam rapidamente.

Quando concentrada, Sam percebeu que os feitiços que conjurava possuíam a mesma cor que se olhos.

— Faz parte do cargo de Herdeira — explicou Aleny quando Sam comentou sobre o assunto.

Snape sempre acompanhava os treinos de Samantha, semana após semana. Percebeu que a filha melhorara muito no quesito controle, mas duvidava que se controlasse num acesso de raiva, suas famosas "explosões". Conhece bem a filha que tem e sabe que a maior parte de sua personalidade foi herdada dele, também sabe que ela nunca ficou com raiva de verdade.

Enquanto a via dar voltas pelo jardim numa tentativa desesperada de encontrar calma e controle, pensava no que podia acontecer no dia em que ela verdadeiramente se enfurecesse, com sorte o estrago se limitaria apenas em uma parte de Hogwarts.

— Pai... — chamou Sam inocentemente num certo dia.

Snape lançou lhe um olhar desconfiado. O que ela teria aprontado agora?

— O que você aprontou dessa vez?

— Isso é uma injustiça! — ela fingiu-se de ofendida — Por que acha isso?

— Porque sua voz está perigosamente doce — informou Snape sentando-se no sofá e abrindo o Profeta Diário.

Sam lançou um sorriso amarelo, assim ele teve certeza de que ela quer algo que normalmente ele negaria.

— Diga logo o que quer... — pediu ele suspirando.

— Está bem... — soltou Sam ficando a frente dele — Quero fazer uma festa surpresa para o Harry.

— Como? — verificou ele deixando o jornal de lado.

— Isso mesmo que ouviu — confirmou Sam firme. Essa não era a hora de desistir.

— Não será uma boa ideia...

— Qual é pai!? Ele nunca teve um aniversário decente, e não há lugar e nem momento melhor! Ele está livre dos Dursley, mora com os pais e essa pode ser uma chance de mudar o modo como se tratam — argumentou Sam com euforia — Por favor...

Snape fitou os olhos brilhantes e suplicantes da filha, sua resposta com certeza era um não, mas ele não ia conseguir dizer isso...

— Tudo bem — concordou a contragosto — Faça a festa. Compre tudo que precisar.

Samantha soltou um grito agudo de alegria e abraçou o pai.

— Depois vamos comprar um presente para ele. Nós dois. — decretou convicta.

Sem dar mais tempo para Snape recrutar, Samantha deu as costas rapidamente e correu a procura de Aira. Precisava de ajuda para organizar a festa sem o Harry perceber, não é?

Aleny escutava pacientemente a conversa dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Estavam todos reunidos na biblioteca de Ravenclaw, um dos poucos lugares onde todos podiam ficar visíveis sem qualquer problema. Ela já espera que a conversa fosse longa, por isso apenas prestava atenção nas conclusões deles.

— Acho que devemos contar — comentou Gryffindor enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, pensativo.

— Eu discordo. Samantha não se sai muito bem com reviravoltas, ela fica meio... sobrecarregada — replicou Slytherin.

— Sobrecarregada ou não, Samantha é responsável por qualquer mudança ocorrida. Ela deve saber quando algo não sai como o planejado — argumentou Aleny pela primeira vez.

— Como Voldemort pôde ser tão rápido? Como conseguiu tanto poder em tão pouco tempo? — questionou Slytherin exasperado.

— Deve ter conseguido com a ajuda de Kaylonus, com certeza — confirmou Aleny irritada.

― Algo deve ser feito imediatamente ― decretou Gryffindor autoritário.

― Avisaremos à Samantha depois, agora ela precisa se concentrar apenas em seu treinamento para Alta Sacerdotisa ― decretou Rowena séria.

**SAMANTHA P.D.V. ON**

― Que droga! ― praguejei ao ver Harry entrando na Mansão.

Ele devia estar no Beco Diagonal, onde Rony _deveria _estar fazendo seu trabalho: prendendo ele longe daqui.

Estávamos tentando organizar o aniversário surpresa de Harry, mas estava sendo difícil conseguir algo, com ele voltando a Mansão todo o tempo. Olhei pela janela pronta para dar uma bronca em Rony, mas vi que Hermione já estava fazendo um bom trabalho sozinha. Ela estava de frente para um Rony extremamente vermelho, e gritava furiosa. Por um curto momento, senti pena dele.

— Sam! — chamou Aira da porta — Ele já foi. Venha, precisamos ser rápidas.

Corri escada abaixo e encontrei mamãe andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha, retirando as coisas que havia escondido no armário.

— Ele precisa parar de aparecer sem avisar... — murmurava ela — Vou ficar doida tentando esconder essas coisas.

— Quer ajuda? — questionei me aproximando.

— Sam! Seja rápida e me ajude a levar essas coisas la para fora — pediu ela — Precisamos ser rápidos, está quase anoitecendo.

— Gina, veja se o Rony finalmente conseguiu tirar o Harry daqui — pedi à ruiva que estava carregando alguns enfeites para fora.

Peguei uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas e levei até o jardim, em frente a casa, onde uma mesa deveria estar pronta. O que vi quase me fez paralisar.

A noite já tinha aparecido e a lua brilhava intensamente. Mas o que me fez parar foi a cena no meio do jardim. Ali, deveria estar apenas uma mesa enfeitada, simples, em vez disso estava uma enorme mesa muito bem enfeitada, porem ainda vazia. No ar, encima da mesa, flutuava algumas palavras em dourado que formavam "Feliz Aniversário Potter".

— Severo! — exclamou mamãe com as mãos na cintura.

Foi ai que percebi que o responsável pela frase era meu pai, era ele que estava transfigurando as letras e fazendo-as levitar. Quando mamãe o repreendeu, ele apenas crispou os lábios e voltou a transfigurar letras. Logo depois a frase era "Feliz Aniversario Harry Potter".

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — questionei confusa. Por que meu pai estava ajudando de tão boa vontade?

— Seu pai decidiu ajudar — disse Aira indiferente — Mas ele quer fazer tudo à maneira dele, como na maioria das vezes.

Snape estava sem sua habitual capa e as mangas de sua blusa arregaçadas. Ele agora lutava com as letras que teimavam em se desorganizarem.

— Letras idiotas... — resmungava baixinho.

— Até sua magia é teimosa... — comentou mamãe divertida — Você não tem do que reclamar. Ela não é pior que você — completou ela vendo as letras ficarem de cabeça para baixo pela terceira vez.

Ainda estranhando essa "gentileza" de Snape, arrumei a bandeja de guloseimas sobre a mesa e olhei ao redor procurando pelo principal:

— An...mãe? Onde está o bolo de aniversário?

Papai quase se desequilíbrio encima da cadeira que estava e questionou indignado:

— Ninguém fez o bolo!?

— Não tivemos tempo ainda sr. Faz-Tudo — respondeu mamãe sarcástica.

Ele bufou e desceu da cadeira pisando fundo.

— Amy! — chamou enquanto entrava na Mansão — Ajude-me com o bolo!

Ficamos olhando para a porta por onde ele havia passado segundos antes.

— Ele está nervoso ou estou imaginando coisas? — questionou Aira mais para si mesma.

— Ele vai mesmo fazer o bolo para Harry? — verifiquei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— O que houve com o professor Snape? — foi a vez de Hermione sair confusa da Mansão.

— É melhor eu ir ajuda-lo no bolo ou ele pode me acusar de ser péssima mãe — concluiu mamãe correndo até a Mansão.

Só depois de alguns minutos pensando, despertei do transe e comecei a terminar de ajeitar a mesa. As meninas me acompanharam. Aira criou novos enfeites e lançou-os no ar, Mione colocou lâmpadas minúsculas em todas as árvores do jardim e quando começaram a piscar dava a impressão que as próprias árvores brilhavam.

Escutei um barulho abafado vindo do portão e logo varias cabeleiras ruivas passaram pelo portão. E logo percebi que cada um deles carregava não apenas um, mas dois presentes. Harry que se prepare...

— Samantha! Hermione! — exclamou a sra. Weasley alegre enquanto nos envolvia num forte abraço.

Foi apenas dois segundos de olhos fechados e todos sumiram.

— Cadê o resto dos Weasley? — questionou Hermione no meu lugar.

— Devem ter ido guardar os presentes la dentro — respondeu Molly ainda sorridente.

— Todos eles? — questionei.

— Eles trouxeram muitos "brinquedos" novos para o Harry — sussurrou a ruiva.

— Será que vão testar algum no professor Snape? — sussurrou Hermione.

— Por Merlin! É melhor que eles não tentem isso — bradou a sra. Weasley correndo para ir procurar pelos seus filhos.

Suspirei cansada. Espero que nenhum desses ruivos criem problema até o Harry chegar...

— Sam, você precisa ir até Harry — pediu Lilian aproximando-se de mim.

— Por que?

— Rony disse que ele já está desconfiando. Você precisa ir ajuda-lo.

— Mas e Jenni e Lisa, peça a elas.

— Elas estão ocupadas — _Ocupadas com o quê?_ — Agora vá antes que o pobre Rony coloque tudo a perder.

Bufei e passei pelo portão pisando fundo. Aparatei logo na entrada do Beco Diagonal, onde Rony discutia com Harry.

— Qual é Harry!? Eu ainda não vi a coleção das novas vassouras de Quadribol... — resmungou Rony.

— Harry! Ainda bem que esta aqui, preciso de sua ajuda — soltei rapidamente me metendo entre eles dois.

— Sam, preciso voltar para casa do seu pai, mamãe deve estar virando uma fera — avisou Harry meio desesperado.

— E está mesmo, mas não com você — menti, tenho que inventar algo né? — Ela e Snape estão brigando feio, panelas estão voando por todo lado.

— Sério? — questionou ele.

— Claro. Nem Crissy escapou, acertaram um quadro nela e ela nem ousou mais entrar na casa — inventei — Você não vai querer estar naquele lugar agora...

— Mas é meu aniversario... — começou Harry cabisbaixo.

— E exatamente por isso estou aqui — cortei — Vamos escolher seu presente! Vai ser rápido. Escolhemos, compramos e logo estaremos em casa. Prometo.

Ele me fitou pelo o que pareceu ser longos minutos e enfim, concordou.

— Tudo bem. Vou escolher rápido e voltaremos para casa.

— Rony, você pode ir. Sua mãe estava procurando por você — falei a Rony dando um claro sinal de "vai embora".

Harry estava estranho, será que ele desconfiava de algo? Espero que não. Procurei não olhar muito em seus olhos, algo que não consigo é mentir para Harry. Mas no fundo, eu sabia que não era isso, havia algo a mais... Harry está escondendo algo de mim.

─ Tudo bem Harry?

Ele pareceu não ouvir.

─ Harry? ─ chamei parando a sua frente ─ Tudo bem?

Enfim ele acordou do transe e concordou:

─ Estou bem, só estou pensando em coisas demais.

─ Pois então pare de pensar, hoje é seu aniversario e o que menos precisa é de pensamentos sobre Voldemort perturbando você ─ respondi recomeçando a andar.

─ E como tem certeza que em Voldemort que estou pensando?

─ Logica talvez. Você sempre esta pensando em algo relacionado a Voldemort, ou que acaba recaindo nele ─ respondi indiferente ─ Como mata-lo, o que ele planeja, porque esta fazendo algo... esse tipo de coisa sempre esta passeando por sua mente.

Ele concordou de forma impaciente. Ainda havia algo errado ali...

─ Sam! Harry! ─ chamou Jenni correndo atrás de nós.

─ O que está fazendo aqui? ─ questionou Harry confuso.

─ Me mandaram levar vocês dois para a Toca.

─ Por que? ─ foi a minha vez de ficar confusa.

Jenni revirou os olhos como se a resposta estivesse clara e respondeu:

─ Ora por que Snape foi convidado de ultima hora para uma festa na Mansão Malfoy, e os dois devem ir. Devem se arrumar antes, não?

Aquilo me soou muito estranho e ficou ainda mais estranho quando Harry subitamente concordou em ir.

A Toca estava completamente vazia, o silencio era quebrado apenas pelo som dos animais ao longe.

─ Onde estão todos? ─ questionou Harry.

─ Saíram ainda a pouco para comprar presentes para vocês ─ respondeu a ruiva como se fosse o obvio ─ Acham mesmo que Molly Weasley esqueceria isso?

Foi quando minha mente deu um salto de clareza.

─ Vocês? ─ verifiquei me achando incapaz de ter esquecido tal data.

Jenni me olhou sem acreditar.

─ Sim... vocês. Você e Harry. Hoje é o aniversario do Harry e dia 23 foi o seu lembra?

Meus olhos arregalaram-se. Acabei de perceber que esqueci a data do meu próprio aniversario! Como isso foi possível!?

─ Você está brincando ne? ─ questionou Jenni incrédula.

─ Esqueceu seu próprio aniversario!? ─ exaltou-se Harry no mesmo tom.

Esbocei um sorriso amarelo. Declaro-me culpada?

─ Que tipo de pessoa esquece a data do próprio aniversario!? ─ exclamou Harry assustado.

─ Uma pessoa doida como a Sam... ─ respondeu Jenni.

Eles ficaram me encarando perplexos. Qual é? Eu posso, não? Afinal, tantos problemas e questões a resolver... tenho um passe livre para esquecer.

─ Conversaremos mais tarde ─ avisou Jenni séria ─ Agora, arrumem-se. Rápido!

No quarto de Gina um vestido me esperava. Um vestido verde escuro, de tecido leve, que ia até um pouco antes dos joelhos. Eu conhecia aquele vestido, o vi em um pacote do meu pai há cerca de duas semanas. Algo eu não estava sabendo...

Ouvi passos rápidos na escada e decidi me apressar. Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei o vestido, dei um jeito qualquer no meu cabelo que continuou solto e coloquei um par de sapatos de salto médio em baixo da cama e desci.

─ Estou pronta! ─ exclamei para Jenni pulando ao seu lado.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo. Também estava pronta, usava um vestido azul e seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

─ Você também vai? ─ questionei.

Jenni pareceu confusa por um tempo, mas depois compreendeu:

─ Ah não! Vou para uma outra festa...

Harry desceu minutos depois usando uma camisa de punho listrada e o cabelo arrumado. Achei um exagero.

─ Querido irmão ─ comecei divertida enquanto me aproximava dele ─ Não tenta controlar seus cabelos. Você fica muito mais charmoso com eles bagunçados...

Então fui lá e baguncei o que ele deve ter levado uma hora para controlar.

Jenni sorriu e nos segurou para aparatar.

O ambiente era bem diferente do que eu imaginava. Mas logo compreendi. Eu esperava a Mansão Malfoy e encontrei os portões únicos da Mansão Snape.

Tudo estava escuro, incluindo o jardim, não havia qualquer sinal de vida e muito menos de festa...

Então tudo se iluminou de repente e um grande grupo gritou "SURPRESA!".

Recuei no mesmo instante, _realmente_ surpresa. Praticamente todos que eu e Harry conhecíamos estava ali. Lisa, Carly, Dayse, os Miller, Aleny, Dumbledore, Minerva, Hermione, Rony, Lupin e muitos outros.

Acima da mesa, onde antes estava escrito apenas "Feliz aniversário Harry" estava agora com o complemento "e Samantha".

Sorri com o feito. Eles me enganaram direitinho.

Segundos depois eu e Harry estávamos sendo sufocados por abraços apertados e tumultuosos.

Quando mamãe me abraçou e me desejou um feliz aniversario atrasado, agradeci mentalmente por ela ser mais calmo e carinhosa do que os outros, mas o que melhorou ainda mais minha noite foi quando olhei para o Harry. Ele estava parado enquanto Snape parecia parabeniza-lo, ou não. O importante é que conversavam pacificamente e sem qualquer vestígio de ódio.

─ Vocês lembraram do meu aniversario e eu não ─ comentei quase sarcástica.

Ambos me encararam sorridentes. Harry também estava metido nisso.

─ Eu não sabia que havia uma festa para mim ─ comentou Harry ─ Você também não.

─ Como conseguiram esconder tudo de nós dois? ─ perguntei à mamãe.

Ela riu suavemente e respondeu:

─ É tudo graças a seu pai, o mestre em segredos.

Olhei em volta, agradecida por tudo o que tinham feito. Eu não esperava... depois de todos os erros que cometi, todos estarem ali parece um milagre.

─ Esse é meu presente ─ disse Harry enquanto me entregava uma caixa média empacotada ─ Espero que goste, porque eu demorei muito para escolher.

Sorri e abri o pacote. Dentro havia um retrato que carregava uma foto minha com ele e mamãe, no mesmo jardim que estávamos, tirada semanas antes.

─ Achei que gostaria dessa foto como lembrança ─ comentou ele tímido.

─ Eu amei Harry, obrigada ─ agradeci sorrindo.

Ouvi gritos de alegria e logo encontrei Moody, Dumbledore e Minerva fazendo uma garrafa explodir em purpurina. Um minuto depois havia varias garrafas parecidas a essa sobre a mesa e não gostei quando percebi que Dumbledore estava me olhando por cima de seus oclinhos meia-lua.

─ Peguem os irmãos! ─ gritou Moody saindo correndo atrás de nós com uma garrafa na mão.

Só tive tempo de ver cada um pegando uma garrafa para si e acompanhando-o, então eu e Harry começamos a correr.

Harry entrou na casa e vi Rony, Hermione e vários Weasley desesperados por ataca-lo. Eu estava numa situação um pouco pior, correndo iguais a loucos atrás de mim estavam Snape, Lilian, Moody, Gina, Lysa, Jenni e um monte mais que não consegui ver.

─ Onde pensa que vai senhorita?

Parei bruscamente, não batendo, por pouco, em Dumbledore que sorria feito uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um presente. Não mão dele havia uma garrafa.

─ Não esperava isso de você Alvo Dumbledore ─ falei tentando soar séria. Sem muito sucesso.

─ Nunca pensei que fosse correr Samantha Snape ─ respondeu ele ainda rindo.

Pensei no que ele disse. Por que eu não correria?

Escutei os outros se aproximando. Eu não podia derrubar Dumbledore e também não podia simplesmente contorna-lo, ele jogaria o maldito brilho em mim antes.

Encarei-o e fitei os que ainda estavam correndo... Era o único jeito. Não o derrubariam, eu sei. Quando o Diretor preparou a garrafa, eu sai no último minuto. Joguei-me para o lado e quase bati em uma árvore. Ouvi um barulho de pessoas caindo e nem acreditei quando abri os olhos.

Dumbledore continuava parado meio confuso, coberto de brilho, ele olhava tudo parecendo não entender o que tinha acontecido. No chão, todos estavam esticados na grama, ofegantes e cuspindo brilho. Não aguentei e comecei a rir.

─ Vocês estão tão... brilhosos ─ comentei tentando recuperar o folego.

Foi então que senti algo gelado percorrer meu corpo, começando pela cabeça e vi uma chuva de purpurina caindo sobre mim.

─ Mãe! ─ virei-me e vi Lilian rindo com uma garrafa vazia na mão.

Olhei para o lado e encontrei Harry bufando enquanto passava a mão no cabelo e balançava a roupa tentando tirar o brilho. Ao seu lado, os que correram atrás dele agora riam sem parar.

Revirei os olhos. Aquilo não era purpurina de verdade, era apenas uma magia temporária. Enquanto os outros riam e tentavam se limpar ao mesmo tempo que serviam-se novamente, fiquei balançando minha cabeça tentando tirar o pó. E agora é oficial, isso é pior que purpurina, tem um cheiro muito doce.

─ Isso só pode ser obra de Minerva... Ou mesmo de Dumbledore, ele que deve ter colocado esse cheiro doce, enjoativo.

─ Uma grande festa, não?


	3. James Potter

─ Uma grande festa, não? ─ perguntou alguém atrás de mim.

Virei-me e encontrei James me fitando com um olhar sombrio.

─ Finalmente o encontro... Pensei que tinha morrido pela segunda vez ─ comentei com um sorriso de canto.

─ Não fiquei o tempo todo fora ─ defendeu-se ele.

─ Imagina... só o dia inteiro ─ respondi irônica.

─ Eu precisava ajeitar minha vida.

Terminei de tirar o que tinha de purpurina e segurei uma risada enquanto respondia:

─ Mesmo? E por acaso sua vida não inclui sua família?

─ O que está insinuando? ─ perguntou James irritado.

Aproximei-me e abaixei a voz:

─ Depois de quase 15 anos morto, você ressuscita sem motivo aparente, e até hoje, meses depois desse evento milagroso, você não passou um dia inteiro com o seu único filho. Que tipo de pai é você?

─ Não ouse falar assim comigo! ─ vociferou ele furioso.

─ Ah não? E posso saber o porque? ─ repliquei com uma falsa confusão.

Respirei fundo tentando controlar minha raiva, sem sucesso. Mesmo assim continuei, me aproximando ainda mais.

─ Eu tenho todo o direito de falar o que quiser para você! E sabe por que? Por que eu quero e vou proteger meu irmão. Você é o pior pai que existe! Pior ate mesmo que Snape, e olha que ele nem sabe se expressar direito!

─ Cala a boca! ─ exclamou ele vermelho de raiva ─ _Você _não é minha filha. Não é irmã do Harry e muito menos pertence a essa família! Família _Potter_, é esse o nome da minha família. Você é uma Snape inútil, como o seu pai!

Um trovão soou bem perto.

─ Não ouse falar mal do meu pai! ─ exclamei sem me importar quem ouvia ou não ─ Ele foi, é e sempre será um homem muito melhor que você! Um pai muito melhor também.

James riu com desdém.

─ Snape não chega nem aos meus pés... Pai melhor? Homem melhor? ─ ele riu novamente ─ Não conte piadas fora de hora Samantha. Snape foi, é e sempre será o inútil, o Comensal, o Seboso, o braço direito de Você-sabe-quem e além de tudo: um traidor.

O que ele sentiu depois foi a ardência que resultou da minha mão na cara dele. Quando ele voltou a me fitar, sua face toda estava vermelha.

─ O que está havendo aqui? ─ questionou mamãe parada ao lado de uma árvore. Ao seu lado, o resto dos convidados começavam a se aproximar, incluindo papai e Harry.

─ O que fez com minha filha Potter? ─ questionou Snape já furioso.

James fez-se de desentendido.

─ Como assim? Por que eu sou o ocupado agora? Foi ela que me agrediu quando eu simplesmente disse a verdade...

─ Você vai sentir o peso da verdade quando eu acabar com a sua raça... ─ ameacei sacando a varinha.

─ Samantha! O que pensa que esta fazendo? ─ indignou-se mamãe bufando.

─ O que estou fazendo? ─ questionei arqueando uma sobrancelha ─ Estou fazendo o que devia ter feito há muito tempo... ele devia ter continuado morto...

─ Samantha! ─ repreendeu ela pela segunda vez ─ Por que bateu no seu padrasto?

Respirei fundo fazendo outro trovão soar.

─ Ele. Não. É. Meu. Padrasto ─ repliquei pausadamente.

─ Eu não estou reconhecendo você... ─ comentou a ruiva parecendo decepcionada ─ Não é mais minha filha...

─ Não sou mais sua filha!? Como pode dizer isso!? ─ exclamei tentando segurar as lagrimas que brotavam. Parei e respirei fundo pela terceira vez. Discutir com Lilian Evans só iria piorar as coisas, então me dirigi à James ─ Feliz agora!? Diga-me! Eu me enganei muito com você James Potter... Nunca pensei que você fosse tão egoísta, imbecil, idiota e hipócrita dessa forma. Realmente achei que fosse um homem melhor, mas me enganei _muito_.

O plano era faze-lo explodir na frente dos outros... será?

─ Você disse que não sou sua filha... ─ recomecei ─ E eu agradeço muito por não ser mesmo. Tenho muita pena de Harry por ter um pai assim... mentiroso!

─ Retire o que disse ─ respondeu ele entredentes.

─ Retirar o que? A verdade? Mas por qual motivo, já que você fez questão de joga-la na minha cara minutos antes de todos chegarem. Do que tem medo?

─ De nada! Eu não tenho medo de nada! ─ replicou James começando a ficar vermelho novamente.

─ Pois estou vendo exatamente o contrario ─ retruquei me controlando ─ Você é falso! Mentiroso! Um péssimo pai! O fato de ter salvado a vida de seu filho uma vez, não significa que seu papel de pai esta cumprido!

─ Eu sou um pai perfeito! ─ ele sacou a varinha e todos se afastaram.

Percebi que ele estava vulnerável e tentei oclumência. Depois de um pouco mais de um minuto, percebi que não queria ter visto aquilo.

─ James... ─ chamou Lilian quase num sussurro.

Ele ignorou.

─ Você é muito pior que isso e sabe disso. Vamos, negue! Negue tudo e todos acreditaram no santo Potter!

─ Você esta cada vez mais parecida com o pai ─ disse James tentando soar ríspido.

─ E você está cada vez menos parecido com ele... ─ repliquei séria.

O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. James recuou para ir embora, mas eu o impedi.

─ Vamos Potter! Enfrente-me como eu sei que quer! Só eu tenho as respostas que procura. Sabe disso. Conte a todos quem realmente você é. Conte a todos que os enganou. Conte!

─ Do que ela está falando pai? ─ questionou Harry hesitante.

James não aguentou encara-lo.

Um segundo depois o homem ríspido parecia ter renascido das cinzas.

─ Eu não preciso dizer uma só palavra! Você vai ter o trabalho de contar sua própria versão mais tarde...

─ Ah então posso dizer o quanto você é mentiroso! ─ bradei sem pensa. Era necessário no momento ─ O quanto mentiu para o próprio filho! Traidor! Covarde!

Um feitiço me acertou em cheio me fazendo cair. Logo depois me vi na mira de sua varinha.

─ Largue-a imediatamente Potter! ─ gritou Snape em puro ódio e com a varinha já em mãos.

James riu com desdém, mas pude sentir seu nervosismo.

─ Seu pai vai me matar... ─ sussurrou ele em meu ouvido discretamente.

─ Então corra atrás de mim e tente me pegar...

Antes que ele entendesse o que eu queria dizer com aquilo, pisei em seu pé fazendo-o guinchar de dor com o salto que eu estava usando e sai correndo.

Normalmente eu iria direto para Snape ou Harry. Mas aquele era um caso diferente. Corri para a parte mais escura e fechada do jardim, rezando para James me seguisse o quanto antes. Dito e fito. Corri o suficiente para sumir das vistas dos outros e me escondi atrás de uma árvore, segundos depois James me alcançou. Ele me olhou confuso, mas antes que entendesse algo, agarrei seu braço e sumimos em nuvem negra.

Desaparatamos encima de algo macio, parecia areia. Levantei-me rapidamente a procura do homem que minutos antes estava me ameaçando.

─ Você tem noção do que esta fazendo garota? ─ questionou ele ríspido quando o ajudei a levantar.

─ Já pode deixar a mascara de homem mal de lado James, não precisa enganar a mim também. Já sei de tudo ─ repliquei indiferente enquanto o puxava para longe da praia.

Olhei em volta, ainda não sabia onde estávamos, mais sei que é um lugar razoavelmente seguro. Razoavelmente.

James parou, quando o encarei encontrei olhos tristes e culpados.

─ Devia tentar proteger sua mente também ─ respondi indiferente.

─ Oclumência? ─ verificou ele confuso.

─ Aprendi com o papai. Isso é o básico quando se é uma Snape ─ respondi já concordando. _Pelo menos nessa realidade_, completei mentalmente lembrando que Aira tinha uma vida... um pouco diferente da minha.

O vento começava a castigar as árvores e a maré parecia decidida a perfurar as rochas.

─ Vamos ─ chamei puxando-o ─ Precisamos procurar abrigo. Tem uma tempestade vindo ai.

─ Eu tenho uma barraca por aqui em algum lugar... ─ disse James começando a revirar seu casaco ─ Estou bem preparado esses dias.

─ Planejava sumir? ─ questionei quando entramos no campo das árvores.

─ Exatamente ─ concordou ele ─ Assim que desse um jeito em você. Nada perigoso, acredite.

─ Vou tentar acreditar nisso. Mas não é nada fácil depois de estar na mira de sua varinha.

Ele começou a soltar feitiços ao redor de onde estávamos.

─ Não queremos nenhuma visita enquanto eu explicar a situação, não é?

Grossas gotas já começavam a cair quando finalmente entrei na barraca mágica e me escondi do frio.

─ Por favor, comece a explicar antes que eu congele ─ pedi quase tremendo de frio.

─ É complicado ─ começou James me dando um cobertor que aceitei sem hesitação ─ Não tive escolha. E tudo é culpa da minha maldita ignorância e do meu orgulho.

─ O que fizeram com você? ─ questionei me ajeitando na poltrona.

James respirou fundo, desabou sobre a outra poltrona, e começou:

─ Logo em que eu e Lilian... voltamos a vida, Voldemort procurou no mesmo dia. Ele mostrou a minha vida de uma forma... completamente diferente! De repente eu não era mais o homem corajoso e um pai que todos admiravam, eu não nem mesmo alguém que merecesse um mínimo de atenção. Eu antes dele me procurar, tudo o que eu precisava saber é que minha família me amava, e ele também usou isso contra mim, e então vi Snape tomando meu lugar não só no mundo, mas também na minha própria família. Vi que Harry gostava mais dele do que de mim.

─ Isso é um completo absurdo.

─ Eu sei! Mas eu não estava mais sendo racional. Ele começou a me manipular de tal forma que não consegui evitar as consequências. Então ele me fez uma oferta. Eu seria o que sempre quis...

─ E em troca você teria um prazo para aproveitar essa vida e logo depois entregar a vida de Harry como pagamento ─ Pelo menos foi isso que vi na mente quando a vasculhei ─ Isso não é uma oferta. É um pacto.

─ Achei um absurdo e tentei negociar com ele...

─ Tento negociar!? ─ assustei-me.

─ Ele concordou em trocar a vida de Harry pela sua vida e a de Dumbledore ─ complementou ele.

─ Você prometeu matar a mim e a Dumbledore!? ─ ele ficou louco!?

─ Foi a única chance que tive de salvar Harry...

Levantei-me exasperada.

─ Achou mesmo que Voldemort deixaria Harry vivo? ─ tive vontade de rir ─ Qual é James... você é mais esperto que isso. Ele apenas manipulou suas ações a favor dele. Matando Dumbledore, deixará Harry desprotegido. Fim.

─ Infelizmente percebi isso tarde demais...

─ Como assim "tarde demais"?

─ Eu prometi que, caso me tornasse o pai e homem maravilhoso, eu mataria a vocês dois. Ele me forçará isso.

Tive vontade de jogar algo na cabeça dele. Era estupidez encima de estupidez. Como ele pôde cair nisso!? Por Merlin! Nunca pensei que James Potter pudesse ser tão... ARGTH! Que raiva!

─ Por Merlin... ─ comecei tentando me controlar ao máximo ─ Diga-me que pensou em algo para sair dessa... ou sou capaz de ataca-lo agora mesmo.

─ É simples... mas preciso de sua ajuda.

Então ouvimos um barulho de arvores se quebrando.

Algo me dizia que estamos numa encrenca.

Desaparatei no meio do jardim. O barulho que fiz ao cair sentada na grama, com certeza, foi inaudível dentro da Mansão, uma tempestade caia com força em plena madrugada. Tudo o que eu queria era dormir, mas algo me dizia que eu não ia fazer isso hoje.

Decidi por simplesmente deitar na grama e aproveitar a chuva e a calma que ela me trazia. Eu estava extremamente cansada. Duas aparatações em lugares proibidos no mesmo dia está sendo o suficiente para me derrubar, prefiro não proferir mais nenhum feitiço por um tempo...

Fiquei lá pelo o que pareceu bons minutos. Então olhei para a esquerda e fitei a entrada para a Mansão, de repente Crissy saiu correndo de dentro da casa e ficou ao meu lado miando e esfregando carinhosamente sua cabecinha na minha mão. Queria pedir para que ela não avisasse ninguém de que eu estava ali, pois eu queria aproveitar ainda mais aquele momento calmo. Paz.

Foi então que percebi que algo estava errado. Minha visão começou a ficar turva, e de repente eu já não conseguia mais enxergar as cores, ora tudo estava tudo vermelho, ora tudo negro, o frio começou a ser quase insuportável, senti uma ardência no meu pulso e quando olhei, pensei que estava fraca demais para enxergar direito.

A marca do Conselho devia estar ali, mas não estava. No lugar estava apenas um desenho de uma espada que brilhava em um azul intenso.

─ Mas que... ─ Crissy me impediu de completar. Ela começou a miar cada vez mais alto, voltou em disparada para casa e pude ouvir barulhos ecoando por lá. Sinal de que ela fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção de todos.

Tudo bem Crissy, acho que agora sim pode chamar ajuda.

O barulho continuou até que todas as luzes da Mansão acenderam-se uma após a outra. Ouvi passos rápidos e vozes abafadas e segundos depois Snape e Harry corriam pelo gramado encharcado. Lilian veio logo atrás com Crissy em seu encalço.

─ O que aconteceu com você? ─ exasperou-se Snape agachando-se ao meu lado. Ele usava apenas uma blusa branca com as mangas arregaçadas e em minutos estava igualmente encharcado.

Eu queria responder o obvio. Estou aproveitando a chuva, mas nada saiu quando abri a boca.

─ O que aquele desgraçado fez com você? ─ questionou ele pegando-me no colo.

Tentei dizer que James não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas, novamente, nada saiu.

Dentro da casa agradeci mentalmente pelo calor que me alcançou e pelos cobertores que jogaram em mim. Assustei-me quando reparei que havia um grande grupo me cercando, entre eles Dumbledore, Aleny e Minerva. Na minha visão, todos pareciam mudar de cor constantemente, ora vermelho, ora preto e branco. Ela oscilava, entrava e saia de foco.

Aleny. Aquilo tinha que ter algo a ver com o Conselho.

Tentei chama-la mais tudo o que saiu foi um sussurro.

─ Aleny, acho que ela esta chamando você ─ comentou Harry me fazendo sorrir em agradecimento.

A ex-Alto Sacerditisa aproximou-se parecendo preocupada. Em resposta, apenas a mexi meu pulso, de forma que pelo menos uma parte da estranha marca azul, que ainda brilhava fracamente, aparecesse.

Os olhos castanhos de Aleny arregalaram-se de surpresa ao encontrar a marca, enquanto isso, os outros que me cercavam apenas a olhavam confusos.

─ Você só esta se tornando uma incógnita ainda maior para mim, Samantha ─ comentou ela pegando meu braço com extremo cuidado.

Aposto que se eu estivesse em melhor estado, eu poderia ver aqs engrenagens de sua mente trabalhando.

─ O que é isso Aleny? ─ quis saber Snape sério.

A mulher não respondeu, os pensamentos pareciam estar distraindo muito bem ela.

─ Eu vou fazer você melhorar Samantha ─ começou ela serenamente ─ Mas você vai ter que aguentar firme. Não pode desistir, entendeu?

Forcei-me em acenar a cabeça, concordando.

─ Snape, preciso da sua ajuda aqui ─ pediu Aleny afastando-se um pouco. Snape aproximou-se dela, cauteloso.

─ Do que precisa? ─ questionou.

─ Preciso que segure ela, com força, mas sem machuca-la.

─ E por que acha que eu machucaria minha própria filha? ─ replicou ele irritado.

Não sei o motivo, mas sempre em casos como esse, Snape parece lembrar ainda mais que sou filha.

─ Por que devo segura-la? ─ questionou ele parando um pouco antes de segurar meu braço.

─ Eu vou minimizar os efeitos do encantamento, antes que a dor torne-se insuportável e ela desmaie, caso ela desmaie o encantamento se tornará mais forte a cada minuto e a matará.

─ E que maldito encantamento é esse? ─ indignou-se Lilian.

─ Bendito ─ corrigiu Aleny com um sorriso fraco ─ Esse _bendito _encantamento é o que fará a Samantha aguentar muitas das transformações que ocorrem devido o treinamento. Mesmo assim não deveria estar ocorrendo agora, esta muito cedo. Mas não podemos perder mais tempo. Snape, segure os braços dela, Artur, segure as pernas. O resto, afastem-se.

Percebi que todos recuaram um passo. Artur Weasley adiantou-se e senti que ele segurou minhas pernas. Snape sentou ao meu lado e segurou meus braços um pouco acima do pulso, deixando o mesmo livre para Aleny.

─ O que vão fazer? ─ finalmente minha voz saiu.

Aleny pediu silencio e disse:

─ Não gaste energia. Vai precisar dela depois.

E sem avisar tocou na marca. A dor que senti no momento seguinte foi indescritível e inimaginável. Parecia que ela estava perfurando minha pele e depois arrancando-a sem dó. Sem perceber comecei a me debater, tentando fugir do toque dela. Senti que Snape não queria usar muita força, mas eu estava praticamente o obrigando a fazer o contrario.

Lutei para ficar acordada, mas tudo começou a rodar e minha cabeça começou a doer sem piedade. Somente segundos depois percebi que não era bem minha cabeça que doía.

A cicatriz queimava com tamanha força, como há muito tempo não fazia. Tentei pressiona-lá, mas Snape ainda mantinha meus braços presos.

─ A cicatriz! ─ guinchou Harry caindo ao lado do sofá ─ Faça isso parar.

Com a mesma rapidez que veio, a dor se foi.

Ofegante, encarei Lilian não muito certa do que via. Na verdade não sei se eu estava olhando para Lilian ou para Gina.

Pisquei com força e o mundo tornou-se todo vermelho. Pisquei novamente e ele oscilava em varias cores ao mesmo tempo.

─ Os efeitos agora são temporários. Vão continuar por no máximo um hora, ate lá, você vai _apenas _descansar. Nada mais. Nada de estresse, nada de preocupações, uma semana neutra ─ explicou Aleny levantando-se ─ Entenderam? ─ questionou a todos que estavam ao redor.

Eles apenas acenaram e se dispensaram, tentando arrumar a bagunça que Crissy havia feito.

Com esforço me sentei e tentei não ligar para o fato de que agora todos estavam em tom avermelhado para mim.

─ Por que estou vendo com cores diferentes e estranhas? ─ consegui perguntar.

─ Futuramente você poderá ser um animago e seu animago enxergará assim ─ respondeu Aleny indiferente.

─ E a marca azul? ─ questionou Lilian num sussurro.

─ Essa é a parte estranha ─ admitiu Aleny ─ A tradicional marca do Conselho apenas devia estar sendo reforçada. Esse encantamento acaba de criar uma nova marca.

─ E no que isso implica? ─ quis saber Snape.

─ Samantha acaba de criar uma nova Ordem dentro do Conselho. Novos tipos de cargos.

─ Brilhante ─ parabenizou Harry rindo. Então seu sorriso foi sumindo ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava a dor ─ E a cicatriz?

─ Acho que foi uma consequência da vulnerabilidade da mente de vocês dois ─ respondeu e castanha pensativa ─ Voldemort pode ter aproveitado esse pouco tempo, mas não conseguiu nada é claro. O encantamento não deixaria.

─ Isso é bom, não é? ─ questionou Lysa aparecendo ao lado de Harry.

─ Claro que é ─ respondeu Aleny sorridente enquanto se levantava ─ Ela ficará boa logo.

Passar dias deitada não é fácil para mim. Por vezes eu começava a andar pelo quarto, mas minutos depois alguém aparecia e me prendia na cama. Numa outra vez tentei fugir pela janela, mas fui surpreendida pelo sermão de Snape que ficou falando durante horas...

Ironicamente, quando fui finalmente liberada, a primeiro coisa que fiz foi pegar uma barra de chocolate e me sentar em um dos bancos do jardim. Pensar na situação de James Potter.

Aquela noite foi muito estranha... Primeiro James me atacou e logo depois descubro que ele está sendo ameaçado. Mas que maluquice é essa!? E horas depois, quando ele finalmente ia terminar de explicar a história, somos atacados. Que sorte, não é?

_**-Flashback on –**_

─ _É simples... mas preciso de sua ajuda._

_Então ouvimos um barulho de arvores se quebrando._

_Algo me dizia que estamos numa encrenca._

_Sem aviso e com extrema rapidez, a barraca começou a pegar fogo quase completamente. Eu e James saímos e encontramos quem menos queríamos. Lord Voldemort._

─ _O que faz aqui? ─ questionei irritada._

─ _Você me prometeu a vida dela, Potter ─ lembrou Voldemort ignorando totalmente a tempestade que caia._

─ _Você ainda não cumpriu sua parte do acordo ─ replicou James ríspido._

_Voldemort sibilou e aproximou-se do Potter pai._

─ _Você tem um mês para ajeitar sua vida..._

_Em outras palavras: ele tem um mês para se esconder._

_O Lord então virou-se para mim com um sorriso maligno e disse:_

─ _Quanto a você... seu destino já está traçado!_

_Então sumiu em fumaça negra. A tempestade piorou de forma desastrosa._

─ _Preciso ir embora daqui! ─ avisei quase gritando._

─ _Espere! ─ pediu James me segurando logo que comecei a correr ─ Vai me ajudar?_

─ _E no quer que eu ajude!? ─ apressei logo depois que uma arvore caiu bem próximo de onde estávamos._

─ _Eu preciso que todos me odeiem pelo menos ─ respondeu ele desviando de um galho._

_Será que ele bateu com a cabeça e eu não vi?_

─ _Todos!? ─ verifiquei._

─ _Sim. Todos. Voldemort não pode conseguir cumprir a parte dele ─ insistiu James ─ Assim não serei obrigado a matar ninguém._

_Não tive tempo de dizer nada, pois algo explodiu bem perto de mim e eu não estava muito a fim de ficar parada para descobrir. Olhei em volta procurando James, mas ele havia sumido, deixando no lugar apenas um pacote, peguei-o e aparatei rumo a Mansão Snape._

_**Flashback off**_

Não sei o que pensar sobre esse dia... tudo foi tão inesperado. Por que Voldemort apareceu? Como ele sabia que estávamos ali? E ele apareceu só para nos "avisar"? Será?

Acho que não...


	4. Confusão

― Samantha, Samantha ― bem ao longe eu escutava alguém me chamar ― Acorde logo. Deixa essa moleza de lado pirralha ― as cortinas foram abertas sem piedade.

Mas quem é esse _ser _que está atrapalhando meu sono!?

― Anda! Levanta! ― reconheci a voz como sendo de Snape. Tinha que ser ele (-.-).

Snape puxou meus pés tentando me despertar, mas eu simplesmente levantei as cobertas ate a cabeça e ignorei o ato.

― Você já pode deixar eu dormir...

― Se você não levantar _agora _dessa cama vou fazer cocegas até você explodir de tanto rir ― ameaçou ele.

Abri os olhos assustada.

― Não faria isso... ― avisei ainda escondida pelas cobertas. Ele também tem cocegas. Ia sofrer igualmente.

― Demorou muito ― replicou ele quase rindo ― Lilian, me ajuda?

Arregalei os olhos. Ele sozinho é justo. Com a mamãe no meio é jogo sujo. Levantei-me rapidamente a tempo de ver Lilian Evans se jogando na cama e começando a me encher de cocegas enquanto papai apenas ria.

Eu não sabia se ria, batia ou chorava. Ataque de cocegas com certeza deveria ser usado como tortura antigamente. A pior e mais cruel tortura.

― Para! ― consegui pedir/implorar com o folego que tinha ― Para... por Merlin... para!

Eu devo ter ficado vermelha ou roxa pela falta de ar, porque a ruiva se afastou meio preocupada. Foi um alivio para mim, finalmente consegui respirar. E para irritar ainda mais eles, apenas me joguei na cama novamente.

― Você não aprende garota... ― comentou Lilian rindo.

― Vai se arrepender ― retrucou Snape.

Primeiro não entendi, então fiz a porcaria de querer olhar para ele e fui pega de surpresa com um banho de agua fria, literalmente.

― Por que você me molhou!?

― Você não queria acordar...

Lilian riu da situação. Eu estava irritada e toda encharcada. Ignorei o plano vingativo que já se formava em minha mente e me sequei com um feitiço.

― Você acaba com a graça ― resmungou a ruiva.

Sorri maliciosamente. Com um aceno de varinha eles, misteriosamente, ficaram encharcados.

― Quem está rindo agora? ― questione levantando da cama.

Eles trocaram um olhar cumplice e pela primeira vez tive medo de quando pensavam juntos.

― Quer ter a honra de ser a primeiro? ― questionou Lilian sorrindo.

― Deixa comigo ― aceitou Snape me fazendo ficar ainda mais confusa.

Quando ele deu um passo a frente eu decidi sair correndo. No mesmo instante vi uma bola de brilho passar bem ao meu lado.

― Purpurina maldita... ― murmurei enquanto corria.

O numero de bolas sendo lançadas por ele aumentava e só piorou quando Lilian decidiu ajuda-lo. Pude ouvir sua risada quando uma delas acertou meu cabelo. Virei-me irritada e fiz a maioria das bolas se voltarem para eles. Odeio elas.

― Harry Potter! Abra essa maldita porta antes que eu a derrube! ― pedi _educadamente _enquanto espanca a porta do quarto dele.

Quando entrei rapidamente tranquei a porta e respirei fundo. A primeira coisa que vi foi os olhares assustados de todos os meninos que estranhamente estavam ali.

― Snape e Lilian enlouqueceram ― falei resumindo toda a situação.

― Não me diga... ― ironizou Rony com a blusa toda cheia de gliter.

― Foi o nosso "Bom dia" ― disse Harry virando e mostrando boa parte da roupa manchada pela purpurina.

― É brilhante! ― disseram Fred e Jorge em uníssono que também foram vitimas.

― Eu acho que eles forem abduzidos durante a noite ― retrucou Jonathan divertido.

― Dormiu aqui? ― questionei cerrando os olhos.

― Sim, qual o problema?

Nada, só que alguém puxou meu pé durante a noite.

― Sim, foi eu que puxei o seu pé durante a madrugada ― respondeu ele rindo.

― Da próxima vez te dou um chute ― respondi séria.

A porta foi empurrada com força, fazendo todos paralisarem.

― O que querem? ― perguntou Rony num ato de desespero.

― Todos vocês vão arrumar a casa hoje... ― respondeu Lilian com um sorriso vitorioso.

― Arrumar essa casa enorme? ― assustou-se Jonathan.

― Depois dessa bagunça? Nem pensar ― completei exasperada.

― Então sentirão a fúria da purpurina ― disse Snape entredentes e recomeçando a lançar a maldita bola.

O desespero tomou conta e todos começaram a correr como se fossem baratas fugindo do veneno. Eu que não ia ficar parada e ser um alvo fácil, comecei a correr em disparada pelos corredores e só pude ouvir os gritos das meninas no andar de baixo. Sem folego me encostei na parede e assustada, vi Crissy passar correndo toda brilhosa.

― Acho que estou sonhando... que dia estranho.

― Não tenha duvidas disso.

Virei-me assustada e dei de cara com Salazar, ao seu lado estava também Gryffindor e Helena.

― O que fazem aqui? ― questionei me aproximando deles.

― Infelizmente viemos acabar com a sua alegria... ― respondeu Salazar sério.

Gryffindor e Helena apresentavam expressões tristes. Coisa boa realmente não era.

― O que houve? ― apressei.

― Voldemort está se fortalecendo muito mais rápido do que imaginamos ― começou Helena suspirando.

― E já esta colocando seus planos em ação ― completou Godric se aproximando.

― Que planos? ― questionei.

― Ele está aprimorando a ligação que possui com sua mente. Assim, ele consequentemente está conseguindo uma ligação maior não só com Harry, mas também com Snape.

― Como assim? Está me confundindo... ― admiti.

― Sam, ele vai fazer Harry e Snape sofrerem.

― Sofrerem de que forma?

― Precisa apagar a mente de todos ― ordenou Salazar abaixando o tom de voz.

Acho que ouvi errado, então questionei:

― O que? Apagar? Por que?

Eles está me confundindo e me enlouquecendo.

― Estamos sem tempo. Faça isso agora ― apressou Aleny se aproximando às pressas.

― Do que estão falando? Estão me deixando confusa! ― exclamei.

― Samantha, confia em mim? ― questionou Aleny tocando meu ombro.

Eu concordei inquieta. O que estava acontecendo?

― Então faça o que estamos pedindo e depois explicamos tudo ― respondeu Aleny triste ― Estaremos do seu lado quando usar o feitiço, não se preocupe com nada, você começa o feitiço e nós terminamos tudo. Acredite em mim, é o melhor a se fazer para impedir Voldemort.

― Samantha, ajude-me aqui ― era Lilian gritando da sala.

Lancei um ultimo olhar aos fundadores e sai correndo para a sala, com eles me seguindo.

― O seu pai está passando mal ― desesperou-se Lilian quando cheguei.

Snape estava sentado no sofá com uma cara de dor enquanto segurava a própria cabeça.

― O que aconteceu?

― Não sei, sem motivo algum ele começou a sentir uma dor muito forte na cabeça ― respondeu Harry.

― Seu irmão é o próximo, seja rápida! ― apressou Salazar.

― Do que ele está falando? ― quis saber Snape com a voz rouca.

Ignorei sua pergunta e saquei a varinha, apontado para ele. Todos recuaram.

― O que pensa que esta fazendo? ― repreendeu Snape me encarando.

― Sinto muito pai, mas preciso fazer isso ― respondi com os olhos marejados.

Ele arregalou os olhos percebendo o que eu ia fazer. Ignorei e respirei fundo, pronta para lançar o feitiço.

― Obliviate.

Tudo pareceu ser rápido demais. Minha visão se distorceu e houve uma movimentação estranha que não consegui distinguir. Ainda sem conseguir enxergar, sentir alguém me balançar violentamente.

― O que pensou que ia fazer!? O que fez!? ― com certeza era a voz de Snape.

― Professor? ― verifiquei.

― Não ― negou ele parecendo furioso ― É o seu pai furioso com você por ter tentando apagar a memoria dele.

Merda... não consegui.

― Olhe para mim ― ordenou ele ainda furioso.

― Okay... eu olho assim que eu conseguir enxergar algo ― respondi indiferente.

― Não consegue enxergar? ― questionou ele controlado.

― Minha visão só está um pouco... distorcida ― respondi me levantando ― Nada demais.

― Por que tentou apagar minha mente? ― questionou ele me levando até o sofá ― Por que fez isso com os outros? Eles não lembrarão mais de você!

― Esse era o objetivo... ― respondeu Aleny de algum lugar.

Minha visão voltou ao normal, então fitei papai que fuzilava Aleny com o olhar.

― Isso tinha que ser ideia sua Collins! ― vociferou ele ― Enlouqueceu de vez!?

― Tudo isso foi necessário...

Snape avançou sobre ela me fazendo levantar rapidamente.

― Pai, calma.

― Não importa o quanto o Lord das Trevas ameace todos nós ― começou ele para Aleny ― Ninguém aqui quer esquecer Samantha. Todos querem enfrentar isso, juntos!

― Sabe de tudo? ― questionei confusa.

― Assim como todos nessa casa ― respondeu Snape rapidamente, então encarou Aleny, que recuava ― Traga a memoria deles de volta. Deixe tudo do jeito que estava, sei que pode fazer isso.

Hesitante, Aleny olhou de mim para os Fundadores que se aproximavam.

― Se eles querem arcar com as consequências, juntos, então dê a eles essa chance ― respondeu Salazar sereno ― Nada mais justo do que dar a uma família, uma outra escolha.

Aleny suspirou, sacou sua varinha e apontou para Harry, dizendo:

― O feitiço acertou Harry, então se eu trouxer de volta a memória dele, a memória dos outros também voltarão.

Então ela sussurrou algo inaudível e no mesmo instante Harry se remexeu.

― Agora estão dormindo, quando acordarem não lembrarão de nada o que aconteceu nessa manhã.

― Ajudaremos a colocar cada um na cama. Assim eles nem saberão que já haviam acordado ― disse Godric sacando a varinha e fazendo Harry levitar.

**NARRADOR P.D.V ON**

― Bom dia! ― saudou Lilian entrando na cozinha ― O que houve?

A mesa já estava posta para o café-da-manhã mais o clima estava tenso para tal. Todos estavam comendo, mas os olhares confusos iam de Snape para Samantha. Snape fuzilava Samantha, enquanto a mesma olhava para qualquer lugar menos para o pai.

― Não sabemos... ― respondeu Aira indiferente ― Há quase uma hora que estão assim. Já desisti de tentar entender.

― Severo ― chamou a ruiva ― O que houve?

― Pergunte à sua filha ― respondeu ele sem deixar de fuzilar Sam.

― Já vejo que é um problema ― notou Lilian revirando os olhos ― Já que agora ela é _minha _filha...

― _Sua _filha não tem noção das coisas que faz ― insistiu Snape se levantando ― Quer sempre agir sozinha como se fosse capaz de se manter.

― Eu sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesma okay? ― irritou-se Samantha.

― Não é não ― negou Snape ríspido ― Você não pensa no que faz, age sempre precipitadamente, como se fosse a coisa correta a fazer!

― Podia até não ser a coisa correta a fazer, mas pelo menos iria livrar vocês de muita coisa ― replicou Samantha.

― Nós não pedimos para sermos livrados de um perigo. Não pedimos para sermos salvos! E se não pedimos quer dizer que queremos enfrentar cada problema, juntos! Ajudar ― declarou Snape furioso.

Samantha levantou-se ainda mais irritada com a situação.

― E quem disse que eu quero saber quem quer ou não ser salvo!? Harry nunca quis saber se a pessoa queria ou não ser salva, ele apenas foi lá e salvou!

― Sobrou pra mim... ― murmurou Harry encolhendo-se na cadeira.

― Por Merlin! ― exaltou-se o Mestre de Poções ― Olha o exemplo que você usou... o herói que arrisca a vida da mesma forma que Granger lê livros. Só de lembrar o trabalho que esse garoto me dá, sinto ainda mais raiva do que fez!

― Harry Potter não pediu para ser salvo ― comentou Sam cruzando os braços.

― Mas alguém pediu por ele!

― Isso não mais motivo! Lilian Evans está aqui viva, não tem mais nada que você deva fazer em nome dela. Dumbledore só pediu ajuda.

― Eu recebi uma ordem ― cortou Snape veementemente ― E vou cumpri-la seja qual for as circunstancias.

― Admita: isso deixou de ser uma obrigação há muito tempo ― implicou Sam.

― Acho que eu devo interromper essa discursão, não? ― disse Dumbledore adentro a cozinha.

― Já estava na hora de alguém parar com essa loucura ― disse Aira se servindo de mais um pouco de suco.

― Vocês dois devem ter mais cuidado com o que falam ― sugeriu o diretor serenamente ― Eu podia ter chegado cinco minutos mais tarde. E algumas pessoas aqui não precisam de muito para assimilar as coisas ― ele lançou um olhar significativo para Hermione.

Snape bufou e saiu pisando fundo. Samantha revirou os olhos e o acompanhou, chamando-o:

― Papai, volta aqui. Vamos conversar...

Snape parou no meio do caminho e a encarou inexpressivo.

― Conversar? Eu não quero conversar sobre isso Samantha, não mesmo. Eu só quero conversar sobre isso com você quando for contar toda a história para a sua família, contar a verdade.

― O que? Pai, pensa bem no que está me pedindo... ― pediu a garota ― Não é algo fácil de fazer.

― Como assim? Eu acho que é até bem fácil ― retrucou o Mestre de Poções puxando-a para o jardim ― Começa dizendo: Vou contar toda a verdade para salvar a vida de vocês.

― Pai! Por Merlin! ― exclamou Sam, exasperada ― Eu não posso simplesmente contar tudo, sinto muito, mas não posso fazer o que está me pedindo.

― Samantha, eu não estou pedindo nada ― cortou Snape encarando a filha ― Estou avisando. Quanto mais você guardar tudo isso para você mesmo e tentar fazer algo sozinha, mais vai piorar a situação. Eu aconselho você a contar _agora _pelo menos o necessário, antes que seja obrigada a contar tudo.

― Eu faço o possível para manter todos a salvo e não é necessário contar nada ― defendeu-se Sam nervosa.

― Salvo? Não filha, você priva todos de conhecer a verdade. Isso é orgulho e não preocupação. Você quer cuidar de tudo sozinha, não admite que não é capaz. E se ainda, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não está claro, eu vou esclarecer: você não é capaz de cuidar de tudo sozinha, precisa de ajuda e sei que é inteligente o suficiente para saber que é verdade.

Foi a vez de Samantha bufar, ela revirou os olhos novamente e deu as costas ao pai. Encostou-se e em uma arvore apenas para admitir que seu pai tinha razão. Se ela não contasse o necessário o quanto antes, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela seria forçada a contar tudo.

Respirou fundo procurando por uma saída.

― O que devo fazer? ― perguntou a si mesma.

Contar tudo agora estava fora de cogitação. Primeiro ela terá que planejar tudo, detalhe por detalhe, para que nada dê errado em nenhum momento.

Grossas e frias gotas de chuva começaram a cair lentamente. Samantha pensou em entrar, uma, duas, três vezes, mas decidiu que era melhor apenas sair de baixo da árvore. Então apenas deitou em um dos bancos e por lá ficou. De algum jeito a chuva a acalmava e agora não havia lugar melhor para pensar.

Foi então que eu consegui pensar melhor... para começar eu nem sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

― Sam! O que está fazendo ai? ― quis saber Hermione gritando da janela.

― Quero ficar sozinha... ― respondi indiferente.

Ela bufou e fechou a janela.

― Você está começando a irritar as pessoas daqui ― disse uma voz familiar ― Por que não aproveita isso?

Fechei os olhos em busca de paciência, sentei e me questionei o motivo dele sempre aparecer sem avisar.

― O que quer Potter?

Ele sentou do meu lado, relaxado e respondeu:

― Percebi muitas brigas hoje e logo tão cedo...

― Vá direto ao ponto ― apressei.

― Voldemort já está sabendo que você não está se dando tão bem com sua família. E ele está gostando disso ― respondeu James indiferente.

― E?

― Uma vez me disseram que você seria capaz de tudo para garantir um final menos doloroso para aqueles que merecem ― ele lembrou ― E pelo o que sei você sempre tem planos muito bons, apesar de eles parecerem loucos e totalmente indispensáveis.

― Então está dizendo que preciso de um plano? ― verifiquei.

― Estou dizendo que já tenho um plano quase formado para você ― ele avisou rindo ― Mas é claro que nada direi.

― Ajuda muito... ― ironizei.

― Pense Samantha ― pediu James se levantando ― Eu sei que está disposta a correr qualquer tipo de risco, então um plano louco e bem elaborado, um que faça seu pai pensar bem na sua sanidade, não será problema para você.

Ele então apenas deus as costas e se foi.

Pensei bem no que James Potter me disse, ele estava certo e isso me irritava. Então percebi três coisas:

Primeiro: Eu já tenho um plano.

Segundo: Esse com certeza será o plano mais louco, mais complexo e mais difícil de todos.

Terceiro: É hora de provar minha coragem grifinória, relevando meu lado sonserino.

E que o jogo comece...


	5. Minha nova marca

Respira, inspira... respira, inspira.

Concentre-se.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e invadi o terreno dos Malfoy, com certeza fazendo alarmes soarem por toda a Mansão.

Devia ser umas duas e meia da manhã, mas o brilho da lua não deixava que os Comensais passassem como sombras ao redor delas. Ignorei até chegar aos portões da Mansão. Bellatrix foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

― O que pensa que está fazendo?

― O que você acha? Tentando entrar na Mansão, é claro ― respondi friamente ― Está tão difícil assim para você entender Lestrange? A loucura já deve estar consumindo você...

― Como ousa? ― ela avançou furiosa e com a varinha em mãos.

Mas eu não estava ali para brincadeiras. Coloquei o meu melhor olhar frio e apontei minha varinha no seu pescoço.

― Escuta aqui Lestrange, não vim até aqui ouvir suas ameaças infantis e ultrapassadas, e muito menos brincar de pega-pega com nenhum de vocês ― dei uma breve analisada nos outros Comensais que nos rodeavam ― Então cale-se e leve-me logo até Lord Voldemort, ou então comece a pensar na desculpa que vai dar a ele por ter feito eu me atrasar.

A Comensal engoliu em seco discretamente, e indicou que eu a seguisse, deixando os outros para trás.

Os corredores estavam mal iluminados e pude ver teias de aranhas em alguns cantos, o tapete estava desarrumado mostrando que ou alguém tinha tropeçado ali ou Nagini já dera um de seus passeios.

Belatrix me levou até uma sala ampla onde havia uma mesa oval que estava ocupada apenas por Lord Voldemort, que já me esperava.

― Ah você veio! Pensei que havia desistido ― saudou ele com um largo e cínico sorriso.

― Eu nunca desisto ― repliquei ríspida.

― Pode sair Belatrix ― dispensou o Lord fazendo a bruxa sair furiosa.

― O que quer falar comigo que é tão importante? ― apressei sentando próximo a ele.

― Venho observando suas descobertas a algum tempo e posso dizer que estou... impressionado: filha do meu mais fiel seguidor, ofidioglota – uma qualidade que qualquer Comensal mataria para ter – uma Herdeira legitima de Salazar Slytherin e pelo o que eu ouvi falar, uma grande bruxa. Conhece magia como ninguém...

― Nossa! Tantos elogios... Só posso deduzir que quer alguma coisa de mim.

Voldemort suspirou e inclinou-se para frente.

― Nós dois sabemos que você não é tão boazinha quanto aparenta. E depois de analisar bem a sua mente, eu posso dizer com toda certeza que você possui... dupla personalidade, como o seu pai, estou certo? ― questionou ele.

― E se eu disser que acertou em cheio, o que você diz? ― questionei tentando soar divertida.

― Que está fazendo seu papel muito bem ― admitiu o Lord ― Muitas vezes eu vasculho sua mente e encontro ódio e sede de vingança.

― É, eu sinto muito isso ― confirmei de forma convincente.

― Por isso, eu tenho uma proposta para você.

― Que proposta? ― questionei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

― Quero que se torne minha Comensal da Morte ― propôs o Lord com interesse.

― E o que eu ganho com isso? ― quis saber levantando e começando a andar pela sala.

― Não parece surpresa com minha proposta ― reparou ele.

― Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde iria me perguntar isso, já estou pensando há algum tempo no assunto.

― Então aceita ser minha seguidora ― precipitou-se Voldemort.

― Repito: o que eu ganho com isso? ― questionei novamente, encostando na mesa próximo ao Lord.

― Eu nunca faço isso ― começou ele suspirando ― Mas vou dar a você essa escolha: o que quer?

― Você deve estar bem desesperado para me dar essa escolha, devo me assustar? ― brinquei fazendo o Lord bufar.

― Não me faça mudar de ideia.

― Então prometa de que não vai interferir em nenhuma de minhas ações. Eu mudo o que for necessário do futuro e não quero sua interferência nisso, entendeu?

Voldemort a olhou sem acreditar no que ouvia, levantou-se para ficar frente a frente comigo.

― Como quer que eu prometa isso?

― Prometendo ora ― insisti indiferente a indignação dele ― Caso não lembre, eu aceitando ou não sua proposta, continuo sabendo a única forma de mata-lo. Decida rápido.

― Está me ameaçando? ― verificou Voldemort quase sibilando.

― Veja isso como um aviso. Interfira e dê adeus a esse segredo ― repliquei permanecendo séria.

― Como queira Samantha, prometo ― concordou Voldemort a contra gosto ― Aceita minha proposta?

O fitei por um tempo. Vale a pena colocar o plano em pratica e arriscar tudo? Será necessário tudo isso?

**NARRADOR P.D.V. ON**

― Onde está aquela garota impertinente?

Snape andava de um lado para o outro, preocupado e irritado. Já passava das quatro da manhã e Samantha ainda não tinha voltado para casa.

― Severo, por favor, acalme-se ― pediu Lilian respirando fundo.

― Como pode pedir calma sendo que Samantha sumiu dessa forma? ― exasperou-se o Mestre de Poções.

― Harry faça algo e entre na mente da sua irmã ― apressou Jonathan irritado.

― E você acha que eu já não tentei? ― disse Harry entredentes ― Quando tento tudo o que vejo é o vazio.

― Ela não podia ter fugido assim... ― choramingou Lilian tapando o rosto com as mãos.

Snape ouvia a tempestade cair sem pena do lado de fora, ele já estava começando a pensar o pior. O que teria acontecido com sua filha? Precisou de tanto tempo para ele se acostumar com esse termo... filha, _sua _filha. Ela tendo o sangue de Lilian a tornava ainda mais especial, mas no final, o que importava para Snape é que era sua filha.

Filha que agora estava fora do seu campo de visão, fora de sua proteção e provavelmente no campo inimigo. Snape conhecia sua filha suficientemente bem para saber que ela deveria estar aprontando alguma coisa, e ele temia por isso, temia por ela, por seu futuro.

Agora que ele finalmente a tinha por perto, não deixaria ninguém machuca-la de qualquer forma que fosse.

― Pai!

Foi um pouco mais de um sussurro em meio a tempestade, mas Snape reconheceria aquele chamado em qualquer lugar a quilômetros de distancia se necessário. Apressou-se em sair da Mansão e a encontrou ali no jardim, ajoelhada.

Samantha não poderia estar mais estranha. Os seus olhos demonstravam uma imensa dor, uma tristeza nunca vista por ele, ela estava à beira das lagrimas, no entanto seu rosto continuava quase inexpressível.

― O que aconteceu? ― questionou ele correndo até ela. Percebeu que ela estava gelada ao tocar seus ombros e sua face ― Samantha, olha para mim. O que aconteceu? Por que está neste estado?

E sem aviso ela o apertou em um abraço e começou a chorar sem piedade de si mesma ou medo. Agora Snape estava ainda mais desesperado, o que, por Merlin, tinha acontecido?

― Preciso conversar... com _você _― revelou ela entre um soluço e outro, dando um grande ênfase ao "você".

E de repente o coração de Snape começou a bater ainda mais rápido, o medo invadindo-o. Se era uma ação do "instinto paterno" ou uma intuição de Comensal, ele já não sabia, mas tinha quase certeza de o principal problema ali tinha um único nome: Voldemort.

Ele pegou Samantha no colo e passou entre o restante que estava presente murmurando apenas um "explico depois" e rumou para o quarto da garota.

Com cuidado coloco-a sobre a cama, embrulhando-a, em seguida retirou suas roupas com um feitiço e do mesmo modo colocou outras secas e confortáveis.

― Pode me explicar o que aconteceu? ― questionou ele sentando na beira da cama.

Somente depois de alguns minutos fitando o teto, Samantha o olhou e respondeu:

― Posso estar sofrendo e pode não ter sido a melhor opção, mas sei que fiz o necessário para continuar meu objetivo ― sua voz estava rouca e lenta.

― E o que você fez? ― Snape temia a resposta, pois já tinha uma suspeita do que era.

― Acho que não preciso responder... ― em seguida ela apenas indicou seu braço direito com o olhar.

Evitando tremer e engolindo em seco, segurou o braço de filha e fitou um problema sem volta.

Mesmo já tendo uma suspeita, encontrar a Marca Negra no braço de Samantha não conseguiu o feito de segurar as lagrimas. Elas caiam sem permissão, mas em uma hora que Snape sabia que não poderia segura-las, de forma alguma. Aquela Marca além de um pesadelo para ele, agora era uma realidade para sua filha, uma realidade imensurável, que não podia ser mais alterada. Ambos sabiam que a partir daquele momento nada mais seria fácil, o sofrimento seria inevitável.

Samantha ia enxugando as lagrimas do pai enquanto as suas próprias caiam com maior frequência, ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo, mas queria impedir o sofrimento ao menos para ele. Ignorando a raiva inicial e sem muitas escolhas, Snape apenas beijou a testa da garota e deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a.

Amanha conversariam com mais calma...

― Ela o quê?! ― exclamou Lilian e Harry em uníssono.

Rapidamente Snape fez se sinal para que falassem mais baixo, não queria que Samantha acordasse tão cedo. O sol nem havia saído direito ainda.

― Por Merlin não façam tanto barulho!

― Como não quer que façamos barulho Severo!? ― exasperou-se Lilian ― Acabou de descobrir que na noite passada minha filha se tornou uma Comensal!

― E gritar vai mudar alguma coisa? ― questionou o Mestre de Poções andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

― Como isso aconteceu? Por que Voldemort a quer? E por ela aceitou?! ― desesperou-se Harry.

― Harry! ― repreendeu Hermione ― Não falhe o nome dele! Não acha que já temos problemas suficientes?

― E o que seria pior que isso? ― questionou Harry revirando os olhos.

― Você pode não ligar Potter, mas eu prefiro minha filha como Comensal a ter que vê-la sem vida ― interrompeu Snape entredentes.

― Ah claro... ― debochou Lilian ― Você deve estar muito feliz agora que a sua filha também está no seu grupinho de assassinos.

Harry fez sinal de concordância.

― Feliz? Feliz!? ― explodiu Snape mantendo sua voz baixa o máximo que conseguia ― Como pode dizer que estou feliz com isso Evans? _Nossa _filha agora é uma Comensal! Ela está marcada para sofrer enquanto o Lord das Trevas viver, já basta eu sofrendo dia após dia desejando que essa dor, essa angustia acabe de uma vez por todas, eu não quero isso para ela também! Depois de quinze anos eu não me importo mais em sofrer, mas não estou pronto para as futuras lagrimas dela. Não estou pronto para ver minha única filha sofrer em nome de todos e nem ao menos ser reconhecida por isso!

Todos paralisaram, enquanto Snape apenas bufou e saiu a passos largos. Ele queria apenas ficar sozinho, preparar a si mesmo para uma nova realidade. Ele conseguiria suportar mais isso?

― O professor Snape está certo ― declarou Hermione quebrando o silêncio ― E acho que ninguém aqui está pronto para isso.

― Agora não Hermione... ― pediu Harry enquanto sentava no sofá.

― Não podemos adiar nada disso Harry ― repreendeu a castanho sentando ao seu lado ― É difícil, eu sei. Mas não podemos dar as costas para ela justamente agora.

― Por que não? ― repensou Rony recebendo um olhar fulminante de Hermione ― Qual é Mione? Teremos uma Comensal da Morte do nosso lado agora, por que devemos com ela? Não será uma assassina como todos os outros?

― Ela é nossa amiga Ronald ― respondeu Hermione seca ― E se a abandonarmos agora, ela ficará ranzinza e fechada, como o professor Snape. Queremos isso?

― Mas Snape já é um assassino ― retrucou Rony.

― Severo nunca matou ninguém ― interrompeu Lilian fitando o vazio ― Por isso ainda confio nele. Severo Snape nunca nem ao menos sacou a varinha para matar alguém ― ela fitou os que estavam presentes ― Não posso abandonar minha filha também.

O silencio instalou-se... até Rony decidir replicar.

― Mas ele é um Comensal, deve ter feito muita coisa ruim para complementar isso.

― Pense bem antes de falar Rony ― intrometeu-se Jonathan enquanto se aproximava de Lilian ― Lilian tem razão. Não podemos abandonar Sam justamente agora, ela pode ser uma Comensal, mas ainda é nossa amiga e sua irmã Harry, se a abandonarmos agora, ela também nos abandonará e vamos nos arrepender disso.

― Eu não posso ignorar o que ela é ― pronunciou-se Harry cabisbaixo.

― E por isso vai abandonar sua irmã? ― questionou Jon desacreditando ― Que tipo de irmão é você? Que tipo de homem é você?

― O que está querendo dizer? ― quis saber Harry levantando-se.

― Que você só quer as coisas do seu jeito ― completou Jonathan ― O mundo não gira ao seu redor Potter. Quando _você _precisou de ajuda Samantha estava lá, aguentando suas lamentações, todos estavam do seu lado. Além de sua amiga ela é também sua irmã. Quando as coisas acontecem com você, tudo o que quer é ter as pessoas do seu lado, mas quando acontece com os outros, um dos primeiros a julgar é você. Você nunca parou para pensar no motivo que Snape teve para ser Comensal? Só por que ele pertenceu a Sonserina? Será que você sabe que um dia o Chapéu Seletor o queria na Grifinória? ― Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos ― E agora? Qual é o motivo que tem? Fique do lado da sua irmã porque ela merecesse isso.

Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram, até Harry pensar em algo para replicar:

― Eu nunca fui um Comensal da Morte.

― E quem me garante que um dia não será? ― retrucou Jonathan quase no mesmo instante ― Quem me garante que um dia não estará do lado dele? Você garante? Por que eu confiarei em alguém que deu às costas para a única irmã?

Harry respirou fundo buscando controlar a tristeza. Jonathan tinha razão. Dessa vez Voldemort vencera.

Vagarosamente Samantha sentou-se na cama, sentia-se um pouco tonta e sonolenta, mas já dormira demais e não queria adiar nada por mais tempo.

Sentiu as pernas fracas, mas ignorou e levantou-se, arrumou-se o mais lentamente que pôde, se preparando para encarar a família que já devia estar a sua espera. Quando terminou de se arrumar, percebeu algo estranho: onde estava sua varinha?

― Merlin me ajude... não posso perder essa varinha!

Vasculhou todos os seu armários, sua cama, o banheiro e até o chão a procura da preciosidade.

― Vamos Crissy, me ajuda a procurar.

Pediu Samantha ao perceber que a gata apenas miava, sentada perto do travesseiro. Foi então que percebeu algo ainda mais estranho... Ela não conseguia diferenciar os pelos de sua gata, para ela era apenas um pano preto cobrindo um gato. Hesitante se aproximou e lá estava, encima do travesseiro, a maldita varinha. Mas por que ela não conseguira enxergar?

― Mas o que...?

Ela tentou correr até o espelho, mas suas pernas estavam cada vez mais fracas, fazendo-a cair sobre a cama. Samantha bufou e buscou um pequeno que estava encima da mesinha ao lado de sua cama.

Não se assustou com o que viu. Os próprios olhos tornando-se sem vida, opacos, e a visão tornando-se cada vez mais embaçada, suas pernas já perdendo os movimentos.

― Samily...


	6. Chega

Todos na Mansão podiam sentir a tensão no ar, isso já tornara um fato. No entanto, hoje sentiam algo a mais, algo diferente.

― Alguém mais sente essa sensação estranha? ― questionou Lilian fitando seu café-da-manha intocado.

Hermione suspirou aliviada.

― Pensei que eu estava enlouquecendo...

― Professor Snape! Preciso da sua ajuda ― pediu Jonathan da escada.

Confuso, Snape levantou-se e foi até o garoto.

― O que será? ― quis saber Aira curiosa. Aquela sensação estranha não a abandonava.

Minutos se passaram em puro silêncio.

― Todos na sala, agora ― gritou Snape fazendo todos se sobressaltarem.

Quando chegaram a sala, uma poltrona já estava sendo ocupada, Snape tirava Sam de seu colo e a colocava cuidadosamente na poltrona. Só então perceberam a cor dos olhos dela.

― Samily... ― compreendeu Lilian.

― É um prazer rever todos vocês ― saudou Samily solenemente ― Vejo que a situação ainda não evoluiu muito...

― Não tivemos muita ajuda ― resmungou Harry sentando ao lado da mãe.

― Pedi permissão da Samantha para conversar com vocês porque quero ajuda-los o máximo possível e também porque percebi algo muito estranho ― revelou Samily fitando o vazio.

― E o que seria? ― quis saber Snape agachando-se à frente da garota.

― O que aconteceu aqui? Por que ela está tão triste? O que a incomoda tanto?

Todos se entreolharam cumplices: sabiam a resposta.

― Na noite passada ― começou Harry hesitante ― Voldemort conseguiu-

― Não me refiro a Marca Negra ― interrompeu Samily ― Sei que agora ela é uma Comensal da Morte. Mas esse não é o motivo que procuro, não ainda.

― Como assim? Esse é o único motivo ― respondeu Lilia confusa.

― Não nego que ela esteja triste com tudo isso ― adiantou a garota indiferente a surpresa deles ― No entanto, há mais alguma coisa. Mais um motivo.

Todos se entreolharam novamente.

― Não sabemos de mais nada ― respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

― Sabemos sim ― respondeu Dumbledore adentrando o local junto com Aleny.

― Samantha ouviu a conversa ontem, aquela que você praticamente disse que não estaria ao lado dela ― respondeu Snape olhando fixamente Harry, fazendo o mesmo fechar os olhos desacreditando em sua sorte.

― Ela sabe que muita coisa vai acontecer esse ano, talvez ter pensado nisso a fez ficar cansada ou algo assim ― respondeu Aleny sentando no sofá.

― Sr. McLister? ― sugeriu Dumbledore.

― Chegou a hora... ― avisou o garoto, sério.

Samily esboçou um pequeno sorriso, a maioria ali podia estar confuso, mas ela sabia que aquela frase mudaria muito.

― Acho que Samantha mesmo gostará de fazer...

― Então por que veio? ― questionou Jon.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos buscando uma paz interior. Quando voltou a abri-los, sabia o que fazer.

― Aira? Hermione? Podemos conversar em particular?

Ambas se entreolharam. Mesmo sabendo que era cega, ainda podiam ver um brilho quase maligno no olhar de Samily.

Samantha levantou da cama e cambaleou pelo quarto, chutando Crissy sem querer, a gata miou em protesto e voltou para a cama da dona.

A garota abriu as cortinas e viu que o sol já estava sumindo, imediatamente foi a vez do seu estomago protestar, fome. Apressou-se em tomar um rápido banho e vestir uma roupa simples, calça jeans e blusa bege, prendeu seu cabelo em um "rabo de cavalo" e agarrou sua varinha, não a soltaria tão cedo.

A casa estava silenciosa, porém não vazia. Sam podia ouvir pequenos movimentos no quarto, passos nervosos e cautelosos, como se todos andassem de um lado para o outro e ainda temessem acordar alguém.

― Samantha...

Era a voz de Jonathan, chamando-a do andar de baixo. Pelo tom de voz sério e até misterioso, a garota desceu as escadas, temerosa pelo o que devia esperar. Jonathan McLister estava encostado à porta que dava direto para os jardins.

― Acho que ouvi você me chamar... Algum problema? ― questionou ela, desconfiada.

― Isso depende de como você define 'problema' ― respondeu Jon já dando as costas a ela e logo depois pedindo ― Podemos conversar no jardim? Não quero ninguém me irritando depois com perguntas.

Samantha fitava cada passo de Jonathan com desconfiança, na verdade, tudo estava estranho na sua visão. Ela estava com a estranha e forte sensação de que algo estava prestes a acontecer. Mas o que seria?

― Para de me olhar assim... ― pediu o garoto parando para fita-la ― Não vou matar você.

Ela apenas olhou ao redor novamente e ignorou o pedido:

― O que você quer?

Ele suspirou e se sentou no banco, parecendo preocupado.

― Está na hora.

― Hora de quê? ― questionou Sam sentando-se ao lado dele.

Jonathan a fitou mostrando que a resposta estava clara.

― Está na hora de contar para as pessoas certas como essa história termina.

― Por que?

― E você ainda pergunta o motivo? Já passou da hora de levarmos isso a sério Samantha! ― exasperou-se Jon ― Levanta-se! Mostre a eles quem pode mudar tudo. Salvar vidas!

Ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, parecendo indignado:

― Você não cansa?! Não cansa de enrolar? De ver todos sofrerem e não fazer nada? Dezenas de pessoas morrem todos os dias só por estarem do nosso lado, muitos deles morrem em seu nome! Você não sente culpa?! Não se sente culpada por ter tanto sangue em suas mãos, ter uma solução final para isso e mesmo assim não fazer nada?

― McLister se acalme! ― exigiu Samantha se levanto abruptamente.

O garoto paralisou no mesmo instante, enxergara no olhar dela um brilho que não via há muito tempo...

― Acha mesmo que sou estupida ao ponto de deixar tudo acontecer sem ter um plano? ― continuou a bruxa dando um passo a frente, ele recuou ― Acha mesmo que sou fria a ponto de ficar vendo pessoas morrerem dessa forma? McLister o que te faz pensar que não vou fazer nada? Ou melhor, que não estou fazendo nada?

Um brilho reconhecível e admirável, que fez Jonathan logo esboçar um mínimo sorriso.

― Você já tem um plano...

Ela devolveu o sorriso e se aproximou rapidamente, fazendo-o recuar mais uma vez. O sorriso sumira.

― E algo me diz que você já conhece meu plano... ― ela agarrou o pulso esquerdo dele e puxou a manga de sua blusa, deixando a Marca Negra a mostra.

Ele arregalou os olhos em compreensão.

― Não...

― Sim! ― replicou Samantha feroz ― Na primeira vez que vi Severo Snape e Harry Potter eu prometi a mim mesma que faria de tudo para mudar o final desse drama louco. Eu não vou mudar o final da história. Jamais.

― Mas-

― Caso não lembre ― interrompeu ela ― A batalha não é o final, ainda há um final. Dezenove foram os anos que se passaram e depois de tanto tempo houve um final feliz. Lembra-se? Mesmo com mortes, houve um final feliz para a maioria. Eu não estou aqui para mudar o final, McLister, estou aqui para salvar as vidas perdidas naquela batalha. Estou aqui para dar uma segunda chance para aqueles que caíram lutando. Não sou uma Deusa, sou uma mera bruxa arrancada da realidade e chamada para ajudar. Nada mais que isso. Eu apenas vou fazer o que puder com o que tenho.

Ela se afastou devagar, sacando a varinha em seguida e mirando.

― O que vai fazer? ― questionou Jon pasmo, já sabendo a resposta.

― Desculpe Jon... mas você não deve saber disso ― ela ergueu a varinha ― _Obliviate_.

― O que aconteceu com ele? ― quis saber Harry quando Samantha entrou na Mansão acompanhada por Jonathan.

Este parecia alheio a tudo que estava ao seu redor, fitando apenas o invisível a sua frente.

― Eu não sei ― respondeu Samantha indiferente ― Disse que estava preocupado com algo e depois ficou assim.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora e deu de ombros, admitindo a loucura do outro.

― E você? Esta melhor?

― Ah sim, claro ― ela tratou de confirmar.

Não queria responder mais perguntas. Mas quando deu o primeiro passo para longe, viu sua sorte ir embora.

― Onde pensa que vai? ― esse era Snape, e ele desconfiava de algo.

Samantha virou-se cautelosamente para ele e forçou um sorriso.

― Como assim?

Em resposta ele apenas abriu a passagem que dava para a sua sala e indicou que ela entrasse. Sentando-se na poltrona que ficava de frente para ele, Samantha sentiu que estava numa sala a prova de feitiços, onde ele arrancaria cada segredo seu. Seria isso verdade ou loucura?

― Preste bem atenção ― Snape começou com a voz suavemente letal ― Eu vou perguntar e você vai responder de forma clara e sincera, sem enrolações e sem segredos, entendeu?

Ela hesitou, parecia que o que temia não era loucura.

― Entendeu? ― ele insistiu olhando-a nos olhos.

― Sim pai ― respondeu Sam sem outra escolha.

― Ótimo ― ele respondeu acomodando-se melhor na poltrona ― Agora responda: o que fez com o McLister?

Sam hesitou novamente. _Fala sério_...

― Eu apaguei algumas memorias dele.

― Por que?

― Porque há certas coisas que ele sabia, mas que não devia.

O Mestre de Poções crispou os lábios em desagrado.

― Qual o seu problema com a memória das pessoas? Por que sempre há algo que elas não devem saber?

― Quanto menos souberem mais fácil poderei dar continuidade ao plano. Se todos me odiassem seria muito melhor... ― respondeu a garota sem deixar de fita-lo.

Ela é uma Snape. É olho no olho, sem demonstrar fraqueza diante da verdade ou da derrota.

― Que plano? ― ele sabia que tinha chegado ao caminho certo.

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo que sentia.

― Que plano Samantha?

― Eu... eu vou adiantar a guerra.

― Você o quê?

A bruxa se levantou e se remexeu. O que faria? Diria tudo? Não podia...

_Que Merlin me ajude..._

― Eu vou adiantar a guerra... em um ano.

― Você enlouqueceu? Não pode fazer isso!

― Pai eu _vou _fazer ― respondeu Samantha convicta ― E eu _preciso _da sua ajuda para que tudo dê certo.

Snape fitou Samantha indignado com o que acabara de ouvir. Ninguém estava pronto. Ela morreria. Todos morreriam. E a única coisa que ele pensava agora era o quanto sua filha havia enlouquecido.

― Pai ― chamou ela mais uma vez, pegou em sua mão carinhosamente e lhe lançou um olhar determinado ― Confie em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo...

― Sabe? ― questionou ele arqueando uma sobrancelha.

― Eu sei ― insistiu Sam indo até a prateleira de livros ― E também sei que já esta na hora de termos uma conversa importante...sobre o futuro.

Então ela colocou sobre a mesa um livro já um pouco desgastado. Snape o pegou, pasmo, ele nunca havia lido ou ao menos visto o livro, mas já o conhecia, e o seu nome já dizia tudo.

Samantha então jogou uma caixa sobre a mesa, hesitante ele enxergou dentro desta mais seis livros, afastou-se rapidamente sabendo que nenhum deles deveria estar ali...

A garota sorriu e complementou:

― Papai...o senhor tem muito a descobrir. É melhor se sentar.

― Por quê?

― Chega de segredos.

* * *

**N/A: **_Olá gente, eu sei que voces estao quase me odiando. Eu não costumo fazer muito contato com voces, leitores, e que estou ultrapassando os limites da paciencia de voces para voltar a postar. Mas devo confessar que estou com alguns problemas e buscando compensar todos, eu escrevo o que posso no tempo que tenho, mesmo que seja pouco, já é algo._

_Mesmo assim espero que me perdoem e também peço que comentem, para que assim eu saiba se pelo menos estou me saindo bem no desenvolver da história._

_Bjs ^^_


End file.
